


Crossing Lines(Original Ver.)

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with softness, Gen, I just wanted them to have a happy ending, Spoilers for Mirage ch14
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: From two worlds, three people are each walking on their lines desperately to cross each other.
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Elio Ceres, Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Elio Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original (Korean) version of 'Crossing Lines'.  
> I will be translating this into English by time. 
> 
> There are some made-up settings about soul energy that were needed to bring Charle and Morris back...
> 
> And I kinda messed up with PoV, but I guess it's still understandable;;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

룬 아카데미를 출발한지 약 4시간쯤 지났을까.

“아, 맞다! 리화 언니~ 동방에서 제일 맛있는 음식이 뭐에요? 그곳에는 여기 음식이랑은 다른 갖가지 향신료들을 쓴다고 들었는데!”

“음, 하나만 고르기가 어려운데…”

티카는 여전히 동방에서 이것저것을 구경하고 다닐 생각에 들떠 있다. 리화 씨… 아니 리화 누나도 그런 티카의 모습이 마냥 귀찮지만은 않은 것 같다. 그나저나 200살이 훌쩍 넘은 사람을 누나라고 불러야 한다니… 아직 잘 입에 붙지 않아 순간순간 조심하게 된다.

휘파람 협곡을 벗어나려면 아직 좀 더 가야 한다. 바닥이 나무뿌리나 언덕 때문에 하도 울퉁불퉁한지라, 룬마차는 속도를 높이지 못하고 느릿느릿 가고 있다. 엘리오는 창문에 슬쩍 머리를 기댄다. 그래도 오랜만에 와 보는 휘파람 협곡의 풍경을 조용히 감상할 수 있어서-

“헉!!! 맞다, 어떡하지???”

“티카, 왜 그래?”

“짐 챙길 때, 우리 학생증이랑 세리스 원장님이 써 주신 추천서를 까먹은 거 같아!!”

리화 씨가 곤란한 표정을 짓는다.

“추천서까지는 내가 직접 보증한다 쳐도, 정식으로 동방에 들어올 때 학생증 정도는 있어야 할 텐데.. 더구나 요즘 사막왕국 사건도 그렇고, 전체적으로 보안이 강화되었거든.”

이런, 역시 티카답다. 태양왕국에 가야 하는 자신 대신 공용으로 써야 하는 물건들 짐 챙기기를 부탁했었는데, 하필 제일 중요한 것을 빼먹을 줄은…

“내가 다녀올게. 출발한 지 좀 되기는 했지만, 그래도 날아갔다 오면 그리 오래 걸리지는 않을 것 같아. 리화 누나, 천천히 가고 있으면 될 것 같아요.”

“그래, 알았어. 대신 최대한 금방 다녀와 줘!”

“우와, 엘리오가 날아가는 걸 이렇게 가까이에서 보는 건 처음인데! 엘리오, 고마워!”

“어? 어어…”

날개를 꺼내자 티카가 마냥 신기하다는 표정으로 쳐다본다.

“티카, 우리 학생증이랑 추천서, 어디에 뒀어?”

“아! 둘 다 아마도 원장실에 있을 거야! 추천서 쓰신다고 할 때 가져갔었거든.”

“하아.. 아버지도 너한테 도로 준다는 걸 까먹으셨나 보네… 그럼, 이제 다녀올게!”

엘리오는 울창한 숲을 뚫고 하늘 높이 날아올랐다. 알록달록한 휘파람 협곡의 특이한 덩굴 사이로, 그리 멀지 않은 곳에 룬아카데미의 뾰족한 첨탑이 보인다. 바람을 가르며 그곳으로 날아가는 엘리오는 오랜만에 진정으로 쾌감을 느꼈다. 사막에 홀로 남겨진 그 날부터 엘리오의 몸은 항상 불안과 긴장으로 가득 차 있었다-안젤리아 여왕님 앞에서 죄를 사면받고, 룬아카데미로 돌아와 아버지 앞에 설 때까지.

“고생했다, 내 아들아.”

  
얼마나, 그토록 기다렸던 말이었는지…

룬아카데미 생활을 하며 한 번도 아버지로부터, 직접 제대로 들어본 적 없는 말이었다. 애초에 무언가 칭찬받을 만한 일을 아버지를 위해 할 기회도 마땅치 않았을 뿐더러, 일반 학생과 원장 사이에 오갈 법한 대화의 범주를 벗어나지도 않았다. 시험이나 연구과제에서 정말 뿌듯한 성과를 거두었다고 해도, 과목 담당 교수님께 칭찬받는 것이 전부였다. 원장이 직접 수업에 들어오지는 않는 노릇이니 수업에서 마주칠 일도 없었고, 다른 학생들의 의심을 사지 않도록 하기 위해 심부름을 가는 일도 거의 없었다. 항상 자기 기숙사 방을 드나들듯 원장실을 드나들며 심부름을 하던 티카가 얼마나 부러웠는지, 아무도 모를 것이다. 그래도…

어느새 착잡한 심정에 휩싸여 있던 엘리오는 다시 앞을 보며 ‘과거는 과거일 뿐이야,’ 하고 생각한다. 생각에 잠겨 유유히 날다 보니 벌써 아카데미가 꽤나 가까이 다가왔다. 어릴 적부터 본능적으로 알아 왔던 아카데미 특유의 혼에너지가 어렴풋이 느껴지기 시작한다.

_그래, 이제 크게 상관 없어._

바로 조금 전, 아버지에게 그런 따뜻한 말을 들으면서… 정말 처절하고 절박할 정도로 바랬던 소원이 이루어졌다. 어쩌면 그 전부터였을지도 모르겠다. 아버지가 자신이 실종된 이후로 원장직까지 내려놓으면서 자신을 찾아다녔다는 사실을 처음 알아냈을 때… 마치 커다란 망치로 머리를 얻어맞은 듯한 느낌이었다. 먼저 알게 된 사실을 믿을 수 없을 만큼의 충격, 그리고 슬픔, 죄송함, 비통함… 다시 온전히 깨어났을 때 여왕님께 성치도 않은 몸으로 간청하고 계시던 그 모습…

리화 누나의 말에 따르면, 티카는 실용학파이니 생명학파 학생들 중 동방에 다녀올 수 있을 만한 믿음직스런 학생을 한 명 추천해 달라고 아버지에게 물었을 때 아버지는 한 치의 망설임 없이 자신의 이름을 말했다고 했다. 믿음직스러운 학생…

_나는 믿음직스러운, 자랑스러운 아들이 될 거야._

  
그런 마음을 먹고 리화 누나와 티카를 따라 동방연방으로 가는 여정길에 선뜻 올랐다. 그간 밀렸던 하지 못한 이야기들을 아버지와 터 놓고 싶은 마음도 있었지만, 처음으로 아버지의 추천으로 맡게 된 중요한 임무를 잘 수행하고 싶은 마음도 컸다. 다녀 오고 나서, 여유롭게 ‘가족’의 느낌을 즐겨도 될 것이다. 여전히 어머니에 관한 진실이 궁금하고, 또 기회가 된다면 그 진실을 찾기 위해 노력하겠지만, 예전처럼 절박하기만 한 것은 아니다. 과거의 자신처럼, 또 그런 실수를 저지르면 안 돼.

엘리오는 이런 저런 생각을 하다 보니 어느새 룬 아카데미에 도착한 자신을 발견했다. 부드러운 곡선을 그리며 입구에 착지한 엘리오는 서둘러 원장실로 향했다. 일정에 더 이상 차질이 생기면 안 되기 때문에, 조금이라도 더 빨리 돌아가야 한다.

“아버지, 죄송한데-“

…?  
 _이런, 아버지께서 다른 데로 가셨나 보네._ 엘리오는 마음 속에서 피어오르는 실망을 꾹꾹 누른 채 원장실 안으로 들어간다. 책상과 그 주변에 너저분하게 널려 있는 각종 종이와 책들… 저 가운데서 학생증과 추천서를 찾아내려면 좀 애먹을 것 같다.

“흠, 어디부터 찾아볼…응?”

책상 뒤에 있는 원장석 의자에 익숙한 로브가 널브러져 있다. 흰 바탕에 금색 장식과 파란 천이 안쪽을 둘러싼… 이건 두말할 필요 없이 아버지의 로브다. 그런데 아버지는 이걸 여기에 두고 대체 어디에..? 시간이 늦은 것도 아니라서 옷을 갈아입을 만한 이유도 없을뿐더러, 옷을 의자 위에 이런 모습으로 놔둔다는 것도 이상하다.

엘리오의 시선은 책상 위로 옮겨 갔다. 어딘가 급하게 가신 거라면 몰라도, 어쩌면 원장실을 방문할 사람들을 위해 책상 위에 메모지라도 남겨 두셨을지도 모르는 일이다.

………

누가 봐도 쓰다가 만 듯한 자국…

마지막 문장은 너무 휘갈겨져 있어서 알아보지 못한다.

엘리오는 무언가 이유 모를 엄습하는 불안감을 떨쳐 버리고 천천히 종이 위쪽을 덮고 있는 다른 책을 들어낸다.

[유언ㅈ…]


	2. Chapter 2

……

고요함. 둥실둥실 흔들리는 느낌. 살며시 들어오는 빛.

이건…?

“이…ㄹ…나…?..”

?

“지금..쯤..시간이…는데..”

_잠깐……_

_이 목소리……?!?_

“으음…”

“샤를! 샤를! 들려?”

“모리스…?!”

샤를이 눈을 뜨자 바로 위? 에서 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 모리스의 얼굴이 보였다. 웅얼거리듯이 모리스의 이름을 부르자 긴장하고 있는 듯하던 그의 친구의 얼굴이 안심하듯 풀어진다.

“모리스…너…어떻게…대체…?”

“흥… 아직 깨어난 지 얼마 안 돼서 정신이 안 드나 보지?”

침착하고 천천히 무슨 일이 일어났는지 되새겨본다.

_엘리오와 티카를 보내고…올빼미호와 함께…_

“………..?!?!?!?”

“뭘 그리 놀라는 거야? 나를 찾으러 가야겠다고 말하지 않았나?”

모리스가 팔짱을 끼며, 그 특유의 표정으로 여유로운 듯이 웃는다. 정신을 차리고 주변을 둘러보자, 익숙한 광경이 눈에 들어온다. 지난 몇십 년간 살다시피 했던 아카데미 원장실.

“여긴 분명 원장실인데… 모리스, 넌 어떻게 다시 이렇게, 아니, 그리고 내 몸도 분명…”

“그래, 네 몸 안에 있던 혼에너지를 그렇게 써 버렸으니, 나처럼 몸이 공중분해된 게 이상한 건 아니지. “

“역시…그럼…”

“사후세계라면 사후세계라고 해야 할까? 나 혼자 있는 동안 이 세계..에 대해 이것저것 탐구해 봤는데, 여긴 일종의 평행세계 같은 곳인 듯해. 사람들 옆에서 무엇을 하고 말하는지 전부 지켜볼 수 있지만, 내 행동이나 말이 닿지는 않아.”

“음..그런데 그럼 우리는 어떻게 이 상태로 보고 느낄 수 있는 거지? 더구나 네 영혼은-“

“나도 확실하진 않아. 하지만, 내 추측이 맞다면, 이 세계가 굴러가는 법은 혼결정의 인력과 관련이 있을 거야. “

“혼결정의 인력? 혹시…”

“그때의 나처럼 순수한 혼에너지의 집합체가 된다고 해도, 그 중심부에는 코어가 있기 마련이지. 내 몸을 이루고 있던 혼에너지 자체는 그 폭풍을 잠재우는 데 써 버렸으니, 자연적으로 다시 모이지는 않겠지. 그럼 남아있는 건 코어 그 자체, 혼에너지가 모두 흩어졌다고 해도 코어의 인력이 바로 없어지지는 않아. 그 힘에 의해서 끌어당겨진 아주 가벼운 혼에너지들이 코어에 새겨진 내 형태대로 모인 거겠지. 그래서 훨씬 무겁고 질량이 큰 혼에너지로 이루어진 원래 세계와 상호작용이 안 되는 거고. “

“아… 모리스, 넌 대체 이걸 어떻게 알아낸 거야?”

“방금 내가 말한 건 다 추측일 뿐, 아직 확실하다고 말할 수는 없어. 나도 고작해야 너보다 며칠 더 이 상태로 있었을 뿐이라고? 그리고…”

모리스가 자신만만하게 웃는다.

“29년 동안 내가 누구인지 벌써 까먹은 거냐?”

잠깐 벙찐 표정이 되어있던 샤를은 곧 크게 웃어대기 시작했다.

“뭐야, 그렇게 웃을 것까진 없잖아?”

샤를은 한참을 키득거리다 겨우 진정한 듯 헛기침을 하며 표정을 가라앉혔다. 다시 모리스의 어이없다는 듯한 표정을 쳐다보았을 때 그의 눈에는 어딘지 서글픈 구석이 서려 있었다.

“생명학파의 천재, 모리스 디트리히… 드디어…”

다음 순간, 샤를은 이미 모리스를 꽉 끌어안고 있었다. 모리스의 어깨에 머리를 얹으면, 아직 생생하게 움직이고 있는 그만의 혼에너지를 느낄 수 있었다.

“큭..뭐, 뭐야…!?”

“내가 너를 어떻게 까먹겠어? 파트너.

이젠… 정말 헤어질 일은 없는 거겠지?”

“…… 이, 일단 이것부터 좀 놔! 나를 또 질식시켜 죽일 셈이냐!!!”

그제서야 샤를은 버둥거리는 모리스를 놓아 준다. 당황해서 얼굴이 빨개진 채로 숨을 헐떡거리는 모리스를 보고 있자니 옛날 생각이 절로 났다. 연구 재료를 구하기 위해 휘파람 협곡이나 청공초원으로 나갈 일이 있을 때 귀찮아하는 모리스를 끌고 나가곤 했는데, 아카데미 안에서만 있다 보니 체력이 딸려 재료를 찾다가 기절하듯이 잠에 들어버리는 경우가 허다했었다. 덕분에 재료와 그를 같이 끌고 아카데미로 돌아가야 했던 모리스에게 잔소리 폭탄을 들으면서 재료 정리를 하곤 했었지…

“미안해… 그렇지만 진짜로 보고 싶었어. “

“진심으로 얘기하자면, 내 입장에서는 단 일주일쯤 전에 분명 너와 룬 수호자 연구를 마무리하고 있었는데, 갑자기 눈을 떠 보니 29년이 지나 있는 거라고. 주변 환경도 그렇고, 네가 그렇게 말하는 게 얼마나 어색한 지 알아?”

“하하, 그렇긴 하겠네. 그럼 지난 29년 동안 어떤 일들이 있었는지 찬찬히 가르쳐주면, 좀 적응이 되려나?”

장난기 어린 말을 건네자 모리스도 장난 섞은 말투로 대답한다.

“아? 내가 사라진 이후 일어난 사건들에 대해 룬 아카데미의 전 원장한테 직접 강의를 들을 수 있는 건가?”

“당연하지, 지금까지 쌓아둔 이야기들이 얼마나 많은데… 나도 오랜만에 하는 강의인 만큼 열심히 진행할 테니, 예전처럼 수업 중간에 뛰쳐나가지나 말라고? 알겠나요, 디트리히 학생?”

“그건 멍청한 원숭이들이 교수랍시고 교단에 서서 헛소리나 지껄여댔으니 그랬던 거잖아!?”

“하하하. 어쨌든 무단결과는 무단결과라고?”

“그렇게 나온다 이거지? 굳이 네가 조교 시절 탐험을 간다는 이유로 등교 자체를 내팽겨치곤 했던 일을 끄집어 내야겠어?”

“아니, 그건…이런…”

순간 속이 찔린 샤를은 웃으며 뒤통수를 긁적인다.

“훗, 어쨌든… 네가 하는 강의라면 꽤 진지하게 들어볼 만 하겠군, 안 그런가? 세리스 원장님?”

“그래, 그럼 어디부터 얘기…”

“아버지, 죄송한데-“

“엘리오?!?!?”

샤를은 자신의 눈을 의심했다. _분명 리화 씨, 티카와 함께 출발했을 텐데? 무슨 큰일이라도 생긴 건가?_

“엘리오, 무슨 일이라도 생긴 거니? …엘리오?”

모리스가 아련한 표정으로 중얼거리듯 이야기한다.

“샤를… 소용없어.”

“소용없다니, 그게 무ㅅ……  
…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

들떠 있는 표정으로 원장실에 들어왔던 엘리오의 표정이 약간 실망한 듯이 변한다. 그리고는 책상과 바닥 여기저기에 쌓인 책들을 보며 한숨을 내쉰다.

“흠, 어디부터 찾아볼…응?”

“오, 신이시여, 안돼…이렇게 빨리…”

샤를은 엘리오가 의자에 널부러진 자신의 로브와 조금 전 쓰다가 끝내 마치지 못한 유언장을 보지 않아주기를 간절히 기도한다.

엘리오의 시선이 의자에 있는 옷에 꽂힌다.

_안돼… 이렇게 될 거였다면…_

찬찬히 옷을 살펴보던 엘리오가 시선을 책상 위로 돌린다.

_내가… 더 많이 챙겨줬다면…_

떨리는 손이 유언장 위를 덮고 있는 책을 들어낸다.

_아아… 엘리오… 이 못난 아비가… 정말 미안하구나…_

엘리오가 방을 뛰쳐나간다.


	3. Chapter 3

“아버지!! 아버지, 어디 계세요?! 아버지-“

“엘리오… 내가…”

엘리오가 돌연 방에서 뛰쳐나가고, 샤를이 그 뒤를 비틀거리며 쫓아가다 쓰러진다. 급히 뒤쫓아 나가자 원장실 입구에서 엎드려 흐느끼는 샤를과 홀린 듯이 아버지를 찾는 엘리오의 목소리가 들려온다.

“흐흑…엘리오…미안…큭…”

숨이 딸리는지 제대로 말을 하지도 못한다. 29년 동안 얼마나 더 많은 일이 있었는지는 모르겠지만, 이렇게 슬퍼하는 샤를을 보는 건 그 갓홀드라는 제자 녀석이 죽은 이후 처음이다. 어찌 되었든 아들이니 이상할 건 전혀 없지만… 일단 조용히 옆에 앉아 등을 토닥여 준다. 그렇게 기다리고 있으니 조금씩 호흡이 안정된다.

“엘리오…엘리오…”

그래도 아직 힘들겠지...

“모리스…나, 나는… 엘리오가 힘들 때 항상 혼자 놔두고… 지금도 이, 이렇게… 또 홀로… 흐흑…”

“……”

“조금이라도 더 저 아이에게 따뜻한 말을 해줄 수만 있다면… 지금 얼마나 혼란스러울까…”

_혼란스러운 건, 네 아들 뿐만이 아니라 너도 마찬가지일텐데…_

모리스는 아직도 반쯤 정신이 나간 채로 울먹이는 샤를을 가만히 쳐다보며 생각에 잠겼다.

'아직 자세히 들은 건 없어서 섣불리 판단할 수는 없지만, 이 부자는 뭔가 꼬인 관계 속에서 지내왔을 것이다. 그 아이, 분명 어릴 때부터 샤를 혼자서 키워왔겠지. 샤를 성격에 아들을 아끼지 않을 리가 없지만, 원장으로서 공평성을 유지한답시고 일부러 거리를 뒀을 거야. 더구나 깃털 일족에, 태양왕국 전 섭정왕의 친아들이고, 내전 때 그 친아버지를 갑자기 구해서 달아나는 바람에 반역자로 몰렸다는 것을 보면 샤를에게 사랑받았다고 느끼지 못해서 친혈육을 쫓으려고 했을 것이다… 그렇다고 샤를을 미워하거나 원망하기만 한 건 또 아니란 말이지. 자신이 그 아이의 몸에 있을 때 느낀 그 처절한 감정은 결코 부정적이기만 한 것은 아니었다. 마치, 제발 자신을 봐 달라고 울부짖는 듯한 느낌…

그리고 내가 벌어준 잠깐의 시간 동안, 꼬여버린 일들을 풀어내느라 겨우 한두 마디 정도 따뜻한 대화를 나눴는데 이렇게 되어 버린 거란 말이지…'

“아직 제대로 사랑한다는 말도 전해주지 못했는데… 엘리오… 나의 아들아… 한 번만이라도…”

한 번 가지고야 부족할 텐데.

하지만 잠깐이라도 다시 만날 수 있다면… 이 둘의 아픔을 좀 덜어 줄 수 있을까?

만약 그렇다면…

“이봐, 샤를, 이제 그만 울어.”

“모리스… 나는… 미안… “

“아직 내가 이 세계에 대해서 알아낸 것들에 대해 너한테 전부 알려준 게 아니거든?”

“…?”

샤를이 이해를 못한 듯이 멍한 눈으로 쳐다본다. 한참동안 울어서 빨갛게 부은 눈이 어지간히 안쓰러워 보인다.

“네가 여기서 울고만 있다고 해서 뭔가 달라지는 게 있어? 네가 다시 몸을 되찾고 네 아들 녀석과 함께 살아가는 건 불가능해. ”

“……나, 나는… 아무것도 할 수 없어… ”

잠깐 잦아들었다 싶은 울음이 다시 터져 나오려고 한다. _이런, 또 숨이 넘어가도록 펑펑 울기 전에 바로 말해줘야겠군…_

“확실하진 않지만… 잘 연구해 보면 네가 아들 녀석이랑 다시 대화 정도는 나눌 수 있을지도 모른다고?”

“뭐?!?!?”

“그러니까 그렇게 울고만 있지 말란 말야, 이 바보야. 평생 연구만 해온 네가, 이런 문제에 닥쳤을 때 연구하려는 시도도 하지 않고 허송세월만 보내고 있을거야? 게다가, 나 같은 천재가 널 도와줄 건데, 성공하는 건 시간문제라고? 뭐, 이제 우리한텐 시간도 많고 말야. ”

“모리스… 그 말… 예전에도 들어본 것 같은데…”

“할 거야 안 할거야?!”

샤를이 소매로 얼굴을 닦아낸다. 그리고 일어서려다 순간 휘청하는 것을 옆에서 받쳐준다. 제 몸 하나 가누지 못할 정도로 울어대다니, 지금 61살이나 먹었을 텐데 아직도 아기처럼 돌봐줘야 할 것만 같단 말야.

“모리스… 고마워.”

29년 전 그대로일지도 모르겠다.

그때보다 더 불확실한 면도 많고.

말은 이리 했지만 또 실패하게 될 수도 있다.

하지만 내가 없는 그 긴 시간 동안 나를 까먹지도 않고 있던…

그런 내 파트너가 이렇게 힘들어하는데, 어떻게 도와주지 않을 수 있겠어?

안 그래? 파트너.


	4. Chapter 4

엘리오와 다시 얘기를 나눌 수 있다니…

“모리스, 그래서 어떻게 하려는 거야?”

“결론부터 이야기하자면 드림워킹(Dreamwalking) 이 가능할 지도 모르겠어.”

“드림워킹이라면… 엘리오의 꿈 속으로 들어가서 대화를 나눌 수 있다는 소리야?”

“가능할 거라는 장담은 할 수 없어. 하지만 내가 아카데미 기숙사 쪽을 관찰해보고 있을 때, 잠든 사람의 혼에너지가 풀어지면서 우리를 지금 구성하고 있는 이 가벼운 혼에너지와의 상호작용이 가능할 정도로 떠오르는 걸 봤어. 지속 시간이 길지는 않다는 게 걸리지만.”

“…생명체가 잠이 들었을 때 체내의 혼에너지가 풀어지면서, 몸으로부터 완전히 떠나지는 않지만 주변에 머물고 있다. 이 상태에서 혼에너지는 질량과 농도에 따라 층으로 나뉜다. 이러한 사실을 이용하면 생명체의 혼에너지 중 특정 부분의 문제를 해결하거나 강화할 수 있는데, 대표적으로 열극병 환자나 룬마법에 의해 신체결함을 입은 중환자의 치료에 매우 효과적이다…”

“이봐, 책벌레 세리스, 굳이 네가 나도 그렇게 완벽하게 외우지는 못하는 내 졸업논문을 토씨 하나까지 외우고 있다는 사실을 상기시켜 줄 필요는 없잖아?”

“네 졸업논문은 발표 당시 치유마법계 뿐만 아니라 모든 생명학파와 실용학파를 흔들어 놨다고? 수면 상태의 미스터리를 밝힌 최초의 논문을 어떻게 까먹겠어?”

웃으면서 답하면 모리스가 어이없다는 듯한 표정을 지으며 고개를 절레절레 젓는다.

“정말 하나도 안 변했군…”

“그래서, 엘리오가 잠든 후 혼에너지가 풀어지는 시기에 맞춰서 직접 엘리오의 혼에너지와 교차를 시도하면 꿈의 형태로 만날 수 있다는 거야?”

“내 생각으로는. 솔직히 말하자면 수면 시 혼에너지의 흐름을 처음 발견했을 때, 이렇게 세부적으로 나눠질 거라곤 상상도 못 했어. 무거운 육체의 혼에너지와 가벼운 영혼의 혼에너지에 같은 원리가 적용된다면, 못할 건 없지.”

“정말 다행이야…”

“어쨌든, 시도라도 해 보려면 밤이 되어야 하니까, 그 전에 휘파람 협곡으로 가서 쓸만한 혼에너지 소스를 찾을 수 있는지 한 번 둘러보자고?”

“그래. 너와 함께 휘파람 협곡을 거닐 수 있는 날이 다시 오다니, 아직도 실감이 안 나.”

“흥, 이 늙은이야, 계속 그렇게 역겨운 소리를 할 시간이 있다면 어떻게 하면 휘파람 협곡 한가운데서 쓰러지지 않을지 고민이나 하시지? 이런 상태에서 네가 또 쓰러지기라도 하면, 알아서 돌아오던지 말던지 절대로 건들지 않을 테니까!”

“하하하, 걱정 마세요, 디트리히 교수님!”

귀찮다는 듯이 협곡 쪽으로 발걸음을 돌리는 모리스이지만, 마냥 싫지만은 않은 기색이 느껴진다. 샤를은 희미하게 미소를 짓는다. _지금까지 엘리오에게 해주지 못하고 흘러가버린 시간을 이렇게라도 채우기 위해서, 할 수 있는 노력은 최대한 쏟아부어야 한다._ 게다가 모리스가 도와준다면, 그리 어려운 도전은 아닐지도 몰라.

“빨리 안 따라와!?”  
“네, 네~”


	5. Chapter 5

엘리오는 원장실에 있는 손님용 의자에 앉아 창문 밖을 바라본다. 정식 원장직은 발자크 원장님께 있었지만 부상 때문에 한동안은 업무를 보지 못하신다고 해서 아버지가 계실 때 이미 발자크 원장님의 개인 짐은 원장실 옆 창고에 넣어놨었다. 그리고… 전 원장의 경력으로 임시 원장직을 맡으신 아버지가 떠난 후로 이 원장실은 이제 더 이상 주인이 없다. 원장도, 전 원장도 없는 이 혼돈 속에서 아카데미 교수들은 그 중 가장 교수 경력이 긴 하미트 교수님이 얼마 되지 않는 원장 업무를 일시적으로 맡아보는 것으로 결론을 지었다. 하지만 방학인지라 원래 학생들도 많이 없었고, 용신교파 사건 이후 잔류하고 있던 학생들마저 도망치듯 집에 가는 바람에 원장뿐만 아니라 교수님들이 모두 개인 연구만 진행하고 있는 상황이다. 임시 원장이신 하미트 교수님은 추가 원장 업무를 개인 교수실에서 보기로 하셨고, 아이러니하게도 이 원장실의 마지막 주인이었던 샤를 세리스 원장의 유일한 가족이자 상속자인 엘리오가 원장실의 임시 주인이 된 것이다.

_난 이 원장실의 주인이 아냐._

창문 밖으로 보이는 하늘은 구름 한 점 없이 맑게 개어 있다. 원래 이맘때쯤이면 장맛비가 내릴 법도 한 시기인데, 아버지가 떠나가신 그 날부터 지금까지 하늘은 비는 커녕 햇빛이 뜨겁게 내리쬐기만 한다. 엘리오는 만약 날씨를 변형시키는 룬 마법이 존재한다면 지금 당장에라도 천둥번개가 내리쳐서 이 망할 원장실을 폭파시켜 버리고 싶다는 생각을 한다.

그가 복도를 뛰어다니다 결국 탈진해 쓰러진 후 눈을 떴을 때는 의원실 침대에 누워 있었고, 티카와 리화 누나가 이미 돌아와 있었다. 아버지가 떠났다는 사실은 순식간에 아카데미 전체로 퍼졌고, 누군가가 그 일을 티카와 리화 누나에게도 알렸다고 한다. 리화 누나는 동방으로 가는 일에 대해 다른 생명학파 학생을 찾아볼지, 아니면 그대로 갈지에 대해 선택하게 해주겠다고 했고, 자신도 장례식에 참석할 겸 해서 일주일 정도 더 아카데미에 머무르겠다고 배려해주셨다. 엘리오는 하루 정도의 고민 끝에 아버지께 받은 처음이자 마지막 임무를 자신의 손으로 끝내고 싶다고 전했다.

주어진 일주일의 시간 중 절반은 장례식으로 채워졌다. 룬아카데미의 모든 교사들, 남아있는 학생들뿐만 아니라 집으로 돌아갔던 대다수의 학생들마저 장례식을 잠깐이라도 참석하려고 아카데미를 찾았다. 심지어는 벤닥티 대륙 각지에 퍼져 있는 졸업생들마저 찾아오기도 했다. 그렇게 거대한 장례식 행렬을 맞이한 것은 엘리오 혼자뿐이었다. 장례식 기간 며칠 동안 끊임없이 밀어닥치는 조문객들마다 “방문해 주셔서 감사드립니다”라는 인사를 하다 보면 피로가 급격하게 쌓여, 엘리오는 손님들이 없는 식사 시간이나 늦은 밤에 쓰러지듯이 잠을 청했다. 태양왕국에서 죄를 사면받은 일이 오래 지나지 않아서 모두들 그를 아직 반역자로 볼 거라고 생각했는데, 아무도 그 건에 대해 언급하는 사람이 없었다. 룬아카데미에 오래 있으면서 ‘원장 샤를 세리스’ 를 오랫동안 봐 온 교수들은 엘리오가 장례식 처음부터 끝까지 한 번도 울지 않은 것을 보고 어른스럽다고 했다. 실제로 엘리오는 아버지의 죽음을 인지한 후로 지금까지 한 번도 운 적이 없었다. 그 스스로도 의아했지만 너무 지쳐서 울 힘조차 없는 것이라고 나름대로 결론을 내렸다. 그렇게 해서, 겨우 장례식을 다 치른 엘리오에게는 아카데미에서 약 3일 정도 시간만이 남은 것이었다.

창문 앞에만 계속 앉아있자니 눈이 부셔서 엘리오는 자리에서 일어났다. 주위에는 아직도 이리저리 쌓여 있는 책들과 문서들이 즐비하다. 공중에 떠다니는 램프, 벽을 빼곡히 채운 룬 마법 서적들. 공적으로는 익숙하지만 사적으로는 언제까지나 어색하기만 한 원장실. 이곳에 편안하게 들락날락하고 싶어 얼마나 속으로 쓴웃음을 삼켰는지. 이제는 그 누구의 눈치도 보지 않고 이곳을 올 수 있고, 원한다면 안에서 자기까지 할 수도 있다.

엘리오는 이곳은 자신의 장소가 아니라고 생각하며 원장실을 빠져나왔다.

아카데미 복도를 생각 없이 거닐던 엘리오는 어느 순간 모리스 디트리히 교수님의 옛 연구실 앞에 서 있는 자신을 발견했다. 아카데미에서 공부를 할 때 하도 많이 방문했던 곳이라 자연스레 발이 그를 이끌었나보다고 생각했다.

디트리히 교수님의 영혼이 자신의 몸 안에 있을 때, 처음에 그분의 일기장만으로 판단했던 빈틈없고 완벽주의적인 느낌과는 전혀 달라서 당황하긴 했지만, 여전히 그분의 엄청난 열정과 능력을 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 그분의 생각이나 감정도 구체적으로는 아니지만, 영문 모르게 모두 알 수가 있었다. 용신교파에 들어가겠다는 연기를 하고 계실 때에도, 그분께는 친구일 아버지가 혹시라도 잘못되진 않을지 걱정하면서도 챙기려는 마음이 강하게 느껴져서 금기의 룬에 대해 알지 못했는데도 안심하고 있을 수 있었다. 그리고 그 이면에서 계속 느껴졌던 것은, 자신이 차지해 버린 몸의 주인이자 자신의 친구의 아들에 대한 걱정과 미안함… 용신교파 사건에서 돌아가시지 않고 그 상태대로 살아 계셨어도 그분은 자신의 몸을 돌려주기 위해 연구했을 거라는 걸 알 수 있었다.

_디트리히 교수님이라면 지금 이 혼란을 어떻게 해결하셨을까?_

_디트리히 교수님이 처음부터 계셨었다면… 이런 일은 일어나지 않았을까…?_

엘리오는 연구실 문을 살며시 열고 안쪽으로 들어갔다.


	6. Chapter 6

엘리오의 몸으로 부활하고 나서 발자크의 마법진 안에서 책을 읽고 있을 때도 느꼈지만, 29년이란 세월이 흘렀는데도 모리스 자신의 연구실은 변한 것이 없었다. 책먼지 냄새가 가득 차 있고 곳곳에 쌓여 있는 문서들과 실험 재료들. 룬 수호자 실험이 실패한 이후 불탄 부분을 복원시키고 난 후 일반적인 이용을 금지시킨 뒤 보존했다고 한다. 그래서인지, 비슷하지만 모든 게 조금씩 바뀐 아카데미의 다른 곳들과는 다르게 편안한 상태에서 실험 준비를 할 수 있다.

주변에는 자신이 직접 제작한 룬 생명체가 이리저리 돌아다닌다. 샤를도 자신도 처음 그 연구실에 들어갔을 때 (이유는 모르겠지만) 이미 그곳에 있던 그 녀석이 자신의 존재를 느끼는 듯한 반응을 보이는 것을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 처음 창조할 때부터 탐색할 때 도움이 되도록 미세한 혼에너지의 차이까지 잡아낼 수 있도록 만들었더니, 자신도 모르는 영역이었던 이 세계의 가벼운 혼에너지마저 느낄 수 있나 보다…라고 생각하기로 했다. 저 녀석이 저렇게나 정교했을 줄이야…

“샤를, 근원의 씨앗에서 흘러나온 혼에너지 추출물을…”

말하면서 뒤를 돌아보자 부탁하려고 했던 대로 이미 준비를 마친 샤를이 이쪽으로 재료를 건넨다. 모리스는 순간 옛날 생각이 나서 작게 미소지었다.

“정말, 최고의 조수를 둔 것 같네, 안 그래?”

“조수라… 조수 치고는 너무 전문적인 것 아닌가요, 디트리히 교수님?”

그 말에 모리스는 웃음을 터뜨리지 않을 수 없었다. 룬아카데미 동기인 학생의 신분으로 있을 때부터 다른 원숭이들한테까지 신경을 써 줬던 그 모습이 자신과 정말 다르면서도, 마냥 지는 것은 또 쉽사리 용납하지 않았던 샤를이 아직까지도 남아 있구나 하는 생각이 든다.

“하하, 전문적인 조수일수록 환영이지. 나 같은 천재의 조수라면 아무나 될 수 있는 게 아니니까?”

“모리스, 너도 참… 뭐, 지금은 전적으로 생명학파 쪽의 연구를 하고 있으니, 희대의 생명학파 천재의 조수 역할을 해줘야겠네.”

“훗, 어쨌든… 오늘 첫 시도를 제대로 해 보려면 준비를 꼼꼼히 해야한다고. 이제부터 집중해야 해.”

“그래…”

‘실험’을 준비하는 과정에서 그와 샤를은 딜레마에 부딪혔다. 이건 한 번도 행해지지 않은 실험, 단지 기존 혼에너지와 적용되는 법칙이 유사할 것이라는 가정 아래에 진행하게 될 것이다. 일반적으로 혼에너지에 적용되는 공통된 법칙을 기반으로 하기 때문에 변수가 생길 가능성이 큰 것은 아니지만, 그래도 여전히 미지수는 남아 있다. 꼭 그런 것이 아니더라도 실험은 언제든지 실패의 가능성을 안고 있다… 그들은 그 사실을 너무나도 뼈저리게 알지 않는가? 거기서 생기는 문제는… 실험 대상이 샤를의 아들인 엘리오여야만 한다는 것이다…

엘리오에게 직접 실험을 해야 한다는 사실을 자각시켜 줬을 때 샤를은 반사적으로 펄쩍 뛰며 안 된다고 말렸다. 물론 확실시되지도 않은 실험을 엘리오에게 직접 하면 위험이 없는 것은 아니지만, 그렇다고 엘리오가 아닌 다른 누군가에게 실험을 하기도 마땅찮다. 더구나 언뜻 보아도 이 일이 성공한다고 했을 때, 성공하기 위해서는 엄청난 양의 혼에너지를 소모해야만 할 것… 성공하더라도 한동안은 다시 실험할 만한 혼에너지를 모을 수 없거나 최악의 경우 다시는 실험을 할 수 없을 것이다. 혹시라도 다른 사람을 대상으로 실험을 했을 때에는 성공했지만, 실상 샤를이 만나고자 하는 엘리오와 연결할 수 없다면 전부 무용지물인 것이다. 결국 샤를도 직접 엘리오에게 실험해야 한다는 것을 인정하고, 지금 저렇게 밝아 보이지만 속으로는 얼마나 초조해하고 있을 것인가…

다행히 휘파람 협곡에 있는 방대한 혼에너지 중 현재 그들의 상태에서도 상호작용이 가능한 혼에너지 소스들을 발견해, 이를 가지고 지금 소규모의 모의 실험을 하고 있는 것이였다. 실험을 시작하고 나서 조용히 옆에서 도와주며 말수가 줄어든 샤를의 표정을 몰래 곁눈질로 흘끗 보면 자신 앞에서는 아무 일 없다는 듯이 있었지만, 보는 눈이 사라지면 어딘지 어두운 그림자가 드리우는 걸 어렵지 않게 발견할 수 있었다. 보다 못한 모리스는 다시 입을 열었다.

“긴장 좀 풀어.”

“응?”

그런 일 없다는 듯이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 쳐다보는 샤를.

“내가 지금 네 기분을 모를 것 같냐? 실험이 항상 성공하기만 하는 건 아니지. 하지만 꼭 실패할 거란 보장도 없고, 실패한다고 해도 모든 실패가 그때 그 일처럼 비극적인 결과를 불러오진 않아.”

“……”

“내가 떠나고 나서 이런 실험에 대한 트라우마라도 생긴 거냐? 아까부터 속으로 계속 쳐져있기나 하고. 룬아카데미 원장 샤를 세리스의 자신감은 대체 어디에 갖다 버린 거야?”

“……모리스…”

“걱정이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없지, 네 아들 녀석이니까. 그래도 아직 일어나지도 않은 일을 그렇게까지 걱정하지 말라고? 참, 이런 것도 보면 정말 너답군…”

그때 연구실 문이 조용히 열린다. 그 문으로 들어온 건, 엘리오…

“응? 귀네비어? 여기 있었네…”

한눈에 저 녀석을 알아보는 걸 보니 발자크가 그동안 데리고 다닌 탓인가 보다. _그나저나 다시 들어도 역겹군… 대체 귀네비어라는 이름은 어디서 생각해 낸 거야?_

엘리오는 잠깐 놀란 표정을 했다가 순식간에 무표정으로 돌아와서는 연구실 문을 닫고 안으로 들어온다. 그리곤 잠깐 두리번거리더니 안쪽의 책상 옆에 놓인 의자에 털썩 앉는다.

“안녕하세요, 모리스 디트리히 교수님…”

“?!?!?”

_내가 보이는 건가? 그럴리가…_

놀란 표정으로 샤를을 쳐다보자 샤를의 표정은 뭐라 말할 수 없이 복잡하다.

“엘리오는… 예전부터 너를 알고 있었어. 내가 너에 대해 엘리오에게 말해주기 전부터…”

“나를 알고 있었다? 그렇지만 저 녀석이 태어났을 즘에 나는 이미-“

“직접 알고 있던 게 아니라… 엘리오는 예전부터 이곳, 네 연구실에 들어와서 네 연구노트들을 보고 룬마법을 익히곤 했어. 처음에는 몰랐는데, 내가 그 사실을 알았을 때는 이미 네가 사용하던 너만의 기술들 중 상당수를 익힌 상태였지. 엘리오는 생명학파 소속이거든… ”

“생명학파라고? 흠…”

모리스는 순간 왜 아버지를 따라 실용학파로 간 것이 아니냐고 물을 뻔하다가 말을 삼켰다. 그런 말을 해 봐야 좋은 건 없을 테지. 그것도 그런데, 혼자서 노트를 보고 자신이 직접 만들어 낸 공식들을 터득하다니, 샤를 옆에서 보고 배운 게 그래도 꽤 많기도 한가 보다고 생각했다.

“…마지막에 제가 이곳에 왔을 때는, 제가 아버지를 떠나고 있었는데, 지금은 더 이상 떠날 수도 없게 되었네요…”

“……”

“……”

_오 신이시여, 제발 또 이런 상황은…_   
  


속으로 빌면서 샤를의 눈치를 살피면 또 당장에라도 온 연구실이 떠나가도록 울 것 같은 모양새다. _대단해, 또 나는 가운데 껴서 지켜봐야 하겠군. 정말 귀찮아…_  
  


“제 아버지는 어떤 분이신가요… 디트리히 교수님?”

보이지 않는 샤를에게 혼잣말을 하려는 건가 하고 생각하고 있었는데, 의외로 자신을 찾는 질문에 모리스는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그러나 다시 생각해 보니, 자신의 연구실을 방문했다는 것부터 애초에 자신을 찾아온 것이 아닌가 하는 생각도 들었다… 그것보다, 샤를이 누구냐는 갑작스러운 질문을 받은 데에 있어 벙 찐 표정이 된 모리스였다.

“아버지는 룬아카데미의 원장으로 오래 계시면서 저를 항상 일반 학생들과 다를 바 없이 대하셨어요. 제가 아주 어렸을 때는 어땠는지 잘 기억나지 않지만… 그래서 저는 아버지의 사적인 모습을 많이 보지 못했어요. 어릴 때부터 룬아카데미에서 자랐으니까, 항상 아버지는 제겐 원장님이셨으니까…”

“…….엘리오…”

“하지만 교수님께서 제… 몸 안에 계실 때 아버지와 교수님은 정말 특별한 사이였다는 걸 계속 느낄 수 있었어요. 교수님이 쓰셨던 일기장에서도 짐작은 하고 있었지만… 분명 정말 친한 사이셨으니, 아버지도 교수님께 그냥 일반 동료 교사들을 대하듯 대하진 않으셨겠죠..? 아버지가 사적으로 연결된 관계에 있는 사람들을 어떻게 대하시는지, 드디어 조금씩 알아가려고 했는데…”

엘리오가 순간 말을 멈춘다. 의자에 앉아 다리를 가슴에 끌어앉은 그 모습이 하염없이 작아 보이는 것은 이 분위기 탓일까. 잠시 침묵에 빠진 채로 있는 엘리오는 이미 눈시울이 또 붉어지기 시작한 샤를과는 다르게 무표정에, 눈물을 흘릴 기색조차 보이지 않는다. 마치 그 상태 그대로 굳어버리기라도 한 것처럼.

“교수님께 질문할 수 있다면… 아버지의 진짜 모습이 어떤 건지… 하하, 제가 교수님께 하는 첫 질문이 생명학파의 진리를 탐구하는 내용이 아니라서 실망하실 지도 모르겠네요…”

…평소의 자신대로라면 맞는 말이라 부정할 수는 없지만, 그래도 이런 상황 속에서 저런 말을 하다니. 샤를은 이미 조용히 흐느끼며 울고 있다. 옆에서 지켜보는 자신이 신경 쓰였는지 최대한 소리를 죽이려고 입을 막고 떨고 있는 그 모습이 쳐다보기에는 하도 애처로워서 눈길을 돌린다. 반면 엘리오는 여전히 아무런 반응도 없고, 표정도 그대로다. 하지만…

눈을 보면 사람의 속마음이 보인다고 했던가. 저 녀석의 눈을 자세히 들여다보면 분명 슬픔이라던지 혼돈의 감정이 보인다. 그렇지만 그걸 이렇게 밖으로 전혀 표출하지 않는다는 건, 혼란스런 마음에 무작정 감정을 억누르고 있다는 것…

_보여? 샤를… 네 아들 녀석은 네가 꼭 필요하다... 지금이라도._

이런 생각에까지 이르자 모리스는 자신도 정말 평소답지 않다는 생각을 한다. 원숭이들의 의미 없는 대화 속에서 자신은 무작정 이기적이고 오만하기만 한 사람으로 알려져 있었다. 그리고 그 사실을 부정할 생각은 없다- _왜 나 같은 천재가 그런 멍청한 녀석들을 챙겨주는 데 귀중한 시간을 할애해야 하는데?_ 그런 일은 샤를 녀석한테나 어울리는 일이지… 하지만 샤를을 동료로 삼으면서 ‘주변 사람’을 대하는 태도에 변화가 있었던 것은 사실일 지도 모른다. 실용학파 버러지들 사이에서 유일하게 이런 대천재에 비할 만큼의 지식과 능력을 가지고 있으면서도, 그때는 그 죽은 제자 녀석 때문에, 지금은 아들 녀석 때문에 멍청한 짓을 하곤 하는 이 샤를 세리스란 녀석을 가만 내버려 두면 제 몸 하나 제대로 가누지 못할 것 같단 말이지.

“…너무 오래 있었네요. 저도 다시 가 보도록 하겠습니다. 안녕히 계세요, 디트리히 교수님… 그리고, 혹시 같이 계시다면, 아버지도… 아, 귀네비어도 안녕. ”

“……”

_거 참, 원래 처음에는 이 일은 샤를과 관련 있어서 도와주는 것뿐이라고 생각했는데, 이러면 나까지 직접적으로 관련이 있는 셈이 되잖아?_

_정말 귀찮아 죽겠군…훗…_


	7. Chapter 7

그날 저녁, 모리스와 샤를은 첫 번째 실험을 시도하기 위해 엘리오의 방으로 와 있었다. 샤를은 얼마 전 엘리오가 모리스의 연구실을 방문한 직후보다는 상태가 나아져 있었지만 여전히 분위기는 처져 있다. 또 한참을 흐느적거리고 있던 샤를을 다그치며 데리고 온 참이던 모리스는 아무래도 이 상황이 편하지만은 않았다. 엘리오가 잠든 지는 얼마 지나지 않은 상태였다. 안정적인 상태까지 혼에너지가 풀어지려면 아직 좀 더 기다려야 할 것이다. 그게 언제가 될 지도 모르는 상황에서 마냥 이렇게 침묵한 상태로 있는 건 아무래도 불편하기에, 모리스는 뭐라도 말을 꺼낸다.

“샤를.”

“응?”

“이 실험이 성공하더라도 우리가 상당한 혼에너지를 소모해야만 할 거야. 부작용으로 너나 엘리오가 순간적으로 의식을 잃거나 할 수도 있어. 처음에는 내가 지켜보고 있겠지만…”

“그래서..?”

“아아, 별건 아니고! 그냥. 조심하라고. 에헴.”  
  


눈을 감은 상태로 벽에 기댄 채 그렇게 툭 던지듯 얘기하고 나서 모리스는 한동안 돌아오지 않는 대답에 슬며시 눈을 떴다.

“..?”

“…크큭…하하하!”

미소가 번진 샤를이 결국 웃음을 참지 못하고 터뜨린다.

“하아? 뭐야? 뭐가 웃긴 건데?!”

“너에게서 그런 말을 들을 줄이야. 항상 걱정하는 건 나였고, 나보고 걱정이 너무 많아서 탈이라던 모리스는 어디로 간 거야?”

“…이게 진짜…”

“하하하~”

_대체 저 정도 걱정해 준 게 왜 웃긴지는 모르겠지만_ 지금까지 계속 우울해 보이던 샤를이 살짝 긴장을 푼 것 같아서 다행이긴 하다. 옆에서 피식피식 웃고 있는 샤를의 눈에 아직 어딘지 모를 아련함이 서려 있기는 하지만 훨씬 기분이 나아진 것 같다.

그때 엘리오에게 가동시켜 놓은 마법진으로부터 차츰차츰 풀어지기 시작했던 엘리오의 혼에너지가 확 풀리는 것이 느껴진다. 샤를도 그걸 느낀 듯, 자리에서 벌떡 일어난다. 좋아, 일단 여기까지는 기존의 일반적인 혼에너지 법칙을 따르는 것 같군. 그 다음 단계는…

엘리오의 혼에너지가 더욱 뚜렷하게 층으로 나눠지기 시작한다. 조금만 더 기다리면 아마 첫 시도를 해 볼 수 있을 정도가 될 것이다.

“샤를, 준비됐어?”

“그래, 이제 내가 이쪽에서 혼에너지를…”

_잠깐. 아직은 너무 이른데-_

“샤를, 잠깐--!“

반사적으로 손을 뻗어 말리려 하지만 샤를이 이미 엘리오에게 다가가는 것을 막을 만큼 빨리 뛰어가지는 못했다. 처음에는 지켜본답시고 너무 뒤에 서 있던 것이 화근이다…

쿵--!!! 콰쾅-----

“샤를!!!!!!!”

  
모리스는 서둘러 그 사이로 뛰어들어가 혼에너지를 안정화시키는 룬마법을 발동한다. 흐트러진 혼에너지 사이가 서서히 걷히고 정신을 잃은 샤를의 모습이 보이기는 보인다. 엘리오의 쪽을 잠깐 쳐다보니 샤를의 혼에너지에 비해 완전히 살아있는 엘리오의 혼에너지가 훨씬 무거웠던 탓에, 살짝 흔들리긴 했지만 큰 문제는 없어 보인다. 문제는 샤를이라는 걸 알아볼 정도의 형체는 남아 있는데, 샤를의 몸의 형태를 이루고 있던 가장자리 부분이 전부 뜯겨져 나간 것처럼 희미하다. 이대로 놔두면 주변 각지로 샤를의 혼에너지가 흩어질 거고, 그렇게 되면-

모리스는 샤를의 혼에너지를 끌어모아 방 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다.


	8. Chapter 8

샤를이 눈을 떴을 때 처음으로 보인 건 원장실의 천장이었다. 어지러운 시야가 진정되고 주변을 찬찬히 둘러보면 지난 몇십 년간 보아온 원장실의 굽어진 책장과 신비로운 분위기의 램프들이 보인다.

“샤를!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“모….리스……?”

아직 의식이 몽롱한 샤를은 모리스가 하도 크게 소리치는 바람에 까무러칠 뻔 했다. 모리스가 자신의 얼굴 바로 위에서 내려다보고 있는 모습이 서서히 뚜렷해지기 시작한다.

“크윽…”

“샤를, 괜찮아?!?”

“으음……이제… 좀 나아진 것 같아…”

어지러움이 진정되고 나서 샤를은 모리스의 부축을 받아 몸을 일으킨다. 천천히 일어나 보면 원장실 한가운데에 서 있고, 주변은 그대로이다. 안전한 것이 무의식중에 확인이 되고 나자 조금 전에 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 서서히 기억이 돌아오기 시작한다.

“모리스—“

_철썩-_

“—!“

드디어 진정이 됐던 샤를은 난데없이 날아온 모리스의 손에 뺨을 맞고는 다시 휘청거리며 바닥에 주저앉았다.

“이 멍청이야!!!!!!!!!!! 대체 왜 그런 빌어먹을 짓을 한 거야?!?!?!? 널 원상태로 돌려놓고 깨어나기까지 하루나 걸렸다고!!!!! 혹시라도 잘못돼서 되돌릴 수 없는 지경이 되었으면 어쩌려고— “

“………..”

왜 그랬을까? 샤를 자신도 평소의 자신답지 않게 순간적인 충동에 사로잡혀 버린 정확한 이유를 모르겠다고 생각했다. 이미 모리스와 함께 충분히 모의 실험을 했는데도, 조금 있으면 엘리오와 만날 수 있을지도 모른다는 순간의 생각에 본능적으로 손이 이성을 이기고 앞으로 나아가고 있었다. 무언가 거부할 수 없는 힘에 붙잡힌 것처럼…

“—네 혼에너지가 전부 일그러져서 형태만 겨우 알아볼 수 있을 정도였다고!!! 원래 세계에서 내가 만들어 낸 혼에너지 관련 치유 마법이 적당히 작동했기에 망정이지, 아니었다면 넌 이미 이 세계에서조차 사라졌을 거라고!!!!!! 이 빌어먹을 바보야!!!”

_‘넌 이미 이 세계에서조차 사라졌을 거라고!!!’_

단어 하나 하나마다 노기가 묻어나는 모리스의 말들 중 그 문장이 가슴에 와서 꽂힌다. 이곳에서마저 자신이 사라져 버린다면, 엘리오도 다시는 볼 수 없을 것이다. 그리고, 여기에서 없어져 버린다면… 사고로 인해 모리스가 29년 동안 그랬던 것처럼 이번에는 자신이 모리스를 혼자 두고 가버리게 되는 것…

_네가 처음 사라지고 나서, 나도 참 많이 힘들었는데… 엘리오와의 이별은 이미 어쩔 수 없는 일이었지만 이건…_

_내 멍청한 실수 때문에 한꺼번에 소중한 두 사람을 또 잃어버릴 뻔 했어._

샤를은 먹먹해진 가슴을 진정시키려고 노력하며 얼굴을 완전히 붉힌 채로 씩씩거리며 화를 삭히고 있는 모리스를 올려다본다. 눈이 마주치자 모리스는 그것도 싫다는 듯 휙 뒤로 돌아선다.

“모리스… 정말 미안해…”

“……..흥…”

“네가 사라지고 나서 난… 정말 힘들었는데… 이번엔 내 잘못으로 널 두고 떠날 뻔 했어. 소중한 사람을 잃는다는 게 얼마나 참혹한 일인지 뼈저리게 알고 있는 내가… “

샤를은 안에서 욱 하고 올라오는 무언가의 감정을 있는 힘을 다해 짓누른다. 그 상태로 그들은 한동안 아무 말도 없이 서 있었고, 방 안에는 점차 수그러드는 숨소리만 들렸다.

“…이제 이 실험은 더 이상 없어.”

“뭐…!?”

“멍청한 원숭이에게 한 번 말한 것을 반복해 봤자 내 입만 아플 뿐이라고 했었지? 네가 그런 원숭이들처럼 지능이 낮은 건 아니지만, 넌 네 아들 때문에 충동을 이기지 못하고 일을 그르쳤어. 충분한 연습과 주의가 있었는데도 그런 변수가 생겼단 말이지. 네가 또 실험을 했을 때 다시 그런 짓을 반복하지 않으리란 걸 어떻게 믿을 수 있지?”

“…하지만…”

“하지만은 없어. 진리를 추구하는 데에 있어 조금의 위험을 감수할 필요가 있는 건 맞다… 그렇지만 그 위험이 죽음을 감수할 정도의 것이라면, 생명보다 중요한 건 없어. 혼자 해 보겠다면 말리지는 않겠다. 다만 이런 실험은 한 명 만으론 준비도, 성공도 어렵다는 건 너도 알고 있겠지.”

“…자, 잠깐, 모리스—“

샤를은 쳐다보지도 않고 원장실을 나서려는 모리스의 손목을 잡았다. 모리스는 순간 놀란 듯한 반응을 보였지만 이내 그런 샤를을 세게 뿌리쳤다. 잠깐 고개를 돌려 샤를의 눈을 응시하는 모리스의 표정은 단순한 분노나 슬픔이 아닌, 복잡하게 뒤섞인 감정이 묻어 있었다.

“어디 딴 데로 기어가지 말고 얌전히 여기 처박혀 있어.”

“……”

모리스가 거친 걸음으로 방을 나섰다.


	9. Chapter 9

엘리오가 깨어났을 때, 그는 영문 모를 두통을 느껴서 침대에서 일어날 수가 없었다. 기껏해야 잠깐씩 책을 읽고 끼니만 때우면서 이상하게도 갑자기 안 좋아진 컨디션을 하루 동안 관리하고 나자 슬슬 몸이 괜찮아진 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 다음 날 무거운 몸을 침대에서 일으키자 여전히 시야가 어질어질하다. 안정도 할 겸 하여 엘리오는 가볍게 산책이나 해야겠다고 생각하며 방을 나간다.

이제 하룻밤 뒤면 룬 아카데미를 다시 떠나게 된다. 어릴 적부터 자라왔던 룬 아카데미이지만 너무 오랫동안 떠나 있다가 다시 또 떠난다는 생각을 하니 어색한 느낌이 든다. 엘리오는 익숙하지만 볼 때마다 헷갈리곤 하는 이곳의 정경을 눈에 잘 담아두어야겠다는 생각을 하며 발길이 이끄는 대로 걷는다.

오늘은 유독 다른 날에 비해 바람이 강하다. 휘파람 협곡에 있는 나무들이 이리저리 흔들리는 모양새와, 하늘이 약간 어두침침한 것이, 한동안 구경하지 못했던 장맛비가 드디어 내리려고 하나 보다. 기온도 평소에 비해 조금 낮은 것 같다. 한창 덥기만 하다 시원해 지니 괜히 기분이 상쾌해진다.

같은 학년 동급생으로 있던 익숙한 얼굴들이 복도에 몇몇 보인다. 죄를 사면받은 이후로, 그리고…장례식 이후로 특별히 자신에 대해 뭐라고 하는 사람은 없었지만, 엘리오는 굳이 눈을 마주치고 싶지 않아 모자를 뒤집어쓰고 조용히 걸어간다.

각종 수업을 듣던 교실, 구석에 틀어박혀 과제를 끙끙거리며 하곤 했던 도서관, 식당, 연구소 건물, 작은 운동장, 시계탑… 지난 몇 년간 수도 없이 봐 왔던 건물들이 눈 앞에서 지나간다. 반은 멍한 상태로 걸어가는 엘리오의 발걸음은 점점 사람이 없는 곳을 향해 간다.

한참을 걸어가다 주변이 너무 조용해진 것을 눈치챈 엘리오는 자신이 어디에 와 있는지 둘러본다. 룬아카데미의 창고… 하도 보관해야 할 것들이 많다 보니 먼지만 쌓여가는 창고들이 전부 모여 있다. 얼마 전 용신교파 사건이 이곳에서 벌어진 이후로 교사들을 제외하고는 출입 금지 구역이 되어버렸다. 언제 여기까지 와버린 거지… 창고들은 (룬아카데미의 대부분의 건축물 구조가 그러하듯이) 미로처럼 이리저리 꼬여 있어 길 찾기가 여간 까다로운 것이 아니었다. 와본 지도 상당히 오래된 곳이라 출구가 어디였는지 헷갈리는데… 이미 깊이 들어와버린 엘리오는 체념하고 한쪽 방향으로 계속 걸어가보기로 한다.

자신의 발걸음 소리 말고는 아무것도 들리지 않는 적막함. 원래 사람이 많은 것보다는 조용한 것을 선호하는 엘리오이지만 오늘은 이래저래 고요한 침묵이 마냥 편하지는 않다. 너무 조용하기만 하면, 자신이 내는 소리가 너무 잘 들리기 때문일까… 적당한 소음과 적당한 주변 사람이 있는 곳에서는 자신을 숨길 수가 있다. 뭐, 이제는 그것도 어려운 일일까…

걷다 보니 예상했던 대로 비가 추적추적 내리기 시작한다. 바닥에 톡톡 떨어지는 빗물 소리가 반갑다고 생각하며 엘리오는 아랑곳하지 않고 걷는다.

줄줄이 늘어선 창고들은 옆의 팻말에 무엇이 보관되어 있는지 써져 있다. 각종 낡은 룬 공구부터, 잘 쓰이지 않는 재료, 실험 실패작들… 그 중에서 엘리오의 눈에 한 팻말이 뚜렷하게 꽂힌다. 그가 절대로 그냥 지나칠 수 없는 내용이 팻말에 써져 있다.

‘-엘리오-‘

_나…?_

엘리오는 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 깨닫기 전에 창고 문을 열고 들어가고 있다.

창고 안은 다른 창고보다는 덜하지만 약간의 먼지가 쌓여 있다. 그리고 안에는… 가지런히 정리되어 있는 자신의 옛 장난감들, 옷들, 그리고 각종 물건들이 자리하고 있다. 정확하게 기억나지는 않는 것들도 많지만, 어릴 적 희미한 기억 속에 남아 있는 물건이란 것을 직감적으로 느낀다.

엘리오는 천천히 창고 안을 둘러본다. 그의 눈을 잡는 목걸이가 하나 보여 그곳으로 다가가 꺼내어 본다. 정교한 푸른색 결정이 박혀 있는 작은 목걸이다. 한… 5살? 6살 때였을까…

_“엘리오, 이리 와 보렴.”_

_“엘리오, 이건 사파이어로 만든 보호 룬 마법이 새겨진 목걸이란다. 예쁘지?”_

_“우와, 예뻐요!”_

_“네 몸에 맞춰서 만들었으니 목에 걸어도 편안할 거야. 한 번 써 볼래?”_

_“편하니?"_

_“네!”_

_“다행이구나. 그리고 이 목걸이에는 한 가지 비밀이 더 있는데, 여기를 꾹 손으로 눌러 볼래?”_

_“우와! 빛이 난다!”_

_“혹시라도 주변에 무서운 일이 생기면 여길 꼭 누르렴. 이 빛이 꺼지기 전에 아버지가 달려올 테니. 알았니?”_

_“네!”_

목걸이의 결정과 끈 사이를 손이 기억하는 감각대로 꾹 누르자 푸른색 반딧불이 같은 불빛이 새어나온다. 엘리오는 그 빛이 꺼질 때까지 바라보고 있다가 목걸이를 주머니에 넣는다.

시선을 조금 옆으로 옮기자 탱탱볼 같은 작은 구가 보인다. 저건, 13살 때 받은 생일선물인데! 잃어버린 줄 알았는데, 여기 있었구나…

_“엘리오, 생일 축하한다!”_

_“감사합니다, 아버지. 이건…?”_

_“내가 직접 만든 네 생일 선물이란다. 마음에 드니?”_

_“아버지께서 직접…만드셨다고요!?”_

_“그래. 요즘 학생들에게서 과제가 너무 많아서 힘들다는 소리가 많이 들리더구나. 내가 도와줄 순 없어도, 과제할 때 좀 더 상쾌한 기분으로 할 수 있게는 해 줄 수 있을 것 같아서. 그 공에는 내가 개인적으로 좋아하는 몇 가지 향기를 넣어 놨단다. 일종의 여러 향이 섞인 향수랄까?”_

_“음, 이건…(책먼지 냄새, 그 다음은 연구실에서 많이 나는…그 다음도…) 정말 좋네요..! 감사합니다, 아버지. “_

_“네가 마음에 든다니, 다행이구나.”_

_“네, …향신료 대신 조미료를 넣지 않은 게 다행이죠…”_

_“응? 방금 뭔가 말한 거니?”_

_“아, 아니에요! 그냥 혼잣말이었어요. 잘 쓸게요, 아버지.”_

지금도 조금만 굴리면 도서관에서 맡을 법한 책먼지 냄새가 풀풀 난다. 정말 아버지다운 선물이야…

쭉 가다 보니 한 번도 본 적 없는 파일들이 쌓여 있다. 이건 뭘까…

_‘룬마법 기초이론 최우수상, 생명학파 1학년 엘리오 세리스’_

_‘룬마법의 역사 최우수상, 생명학파 1학년 엘리오 세리스’_

_‘룬마법 실전연습 우수상, 생명학파 1학년 엘리오 세리스’_

_‘약초학 최우수상, 생명학파 2학년 엘리오 세리스’_

_……._

지금까지 받았던 상장들, 진짜는 아니고 복사본이다. 이걸 대체 어떻게—  
아. 그렇지, 아버지는 룬 아카데미 원장이셨으니 상장을 발급할 때 항상 검토하셨겠구나. 그렇다고 해도, 언제 이렇게…

_이런 거 저한테 한 번도 알려주지 않으셨잖아요._   
_전 항상, 아버지가 관심이 없어서 모르시는 줄 알았는데…_

엘리오는 홀린 듯이 쌓여있는 파일들을 멍하니 들여다본다. 이미 다 예전에 받았던 것들인데도 마치 새로운 것을 보는 눈빛으로 한 장 한 장을 넘겨 본다. 가슴 속에 이름 모를 무언가가 올라오는 듯한 느낌을 받는 것을 회피하려고 애써 노력한다.

쿠쿠쾅—!

엘리오는 밖에서 들리는 천둥소리에 순간 정신이 번쩍 든다. 벌써 비가 그렇게나 많이 오는 건가? 자리에서 살며시 일어선 엘리오는 주섬주섬 몇 가지 물건들을 챙긴다. 상장 파일도 가져갈까 하다가 부피가 너무 커서 포기한다. 문 쪽으로 돌아선 엘리오는 방금 전까지 둘러보면서 미처 보지 못한 것을 하나 본다. 무지갯빛 빛을 띄는 동그란 풍선.

_“엘리오, 왜 그렇게 울상을 짓고 있니?”_

_“아버지! 이 풍선을 가지고 놀고 있었는데, 처음에는 잘 둥둥 떠오르던 것이 이제 아무리 해도 떠오르지 않아요. 더 가지고 놀고 싶은데…”_

_“이런, 그러니? 그럼 아버지가 그 풍선을 띄워 줄까?”_

_“우와, 정말요? 아버지, 최고에요! 우와, 뜬다, 떠!”_

_“하하하. 엘리오도 몇 년 뒤에 룬아카데미에 정식으로 들어오게 되면 이런 신기한 것들을 많이 배우게 될 거란다~”_

_“몇 년 뒤요? 히잉… 지금은 안 되는 거에요?”_

_“지금 말이니? 엘리오가 원한다면, 간단한 것 몇 가지는 가르쳐 줄 수 있지~”_

_“정말요? 감사합니다! 어서 빨리 보고 싶어요!”_

_“그래, 그러면…”_

_“우와, 신기하다~”_

_“엘리오가 재밌어하는 모습을 보니 이 아버지도 기쁘구나. 아버지는, 엘리오가 무럭무럭 잡아서 저 풍선보다 높이 올라갈 날이 왔으면 좋겠구나!”_

_“에엥, 그렇지만 저 풍선은 제가 잡고 있으면 항상 저보다 높이 있는 걸요?”_

_“아, 하지만 지금 아버지 머리는 네가 잡고 있는 풍선보다 더 높이 있잖니?”_

_“어, 그러네요. 왜 전 아직 아버지처럼 높이 갈 수 없는 거죠?”_

_“엘리오도, 자라다 보면 알 거란다. 나중에 언젠가는, 엘리오도 그 풍선보다 높이 서게 될 날이 올 지도 모르지?”_

_“에이, 그게 뭐에요~”_

_“하하하~”_

엘리오가 창고를 나왔을 때 그의 손에는 풍선 하나가 쥐여져 있었다.

밖은 이미 빗줄기가 거세져 우산도 없이 걸어가는 엘리오의 옷이 금방 젖어버렸다. 엘리오는 서둘러 돌아가야겠다고 생각하며 발걸음을 재촉한다.

쿠쾅—!!

“우왁! 앗—!”

갑자기 하늘이 깨어지는 듯 울린 천둥소리에 엘리오는 깜짝 놀라 펄쩍 뛴다. 그 바람에 주머니에 넣어 두었던 향수 탱탱볼이 떨어져 복도를 멋대로 굴러간다.

“잠깐만—“

엘리오는 허겁지겁 달려가 탱탱볼을 겨우 잡는다. 조금 바닥먼지가 붙기는 했지만 그래도 털어내면 괜찮을 것 같다. 빗물 냄새에 섞여 은은히 올라오는 책 냄새가 코를 자극한다.……

_잠깐, 방금 전까지 손에 뭘 들고 있지 않았나…?_

순간 고개를 돌려 보니, 풍선이 이미 하늘 위로 날아가고 있다.

엘리오는 날개를 꺼내 들고 빗방울이 내리치는 하늘로 솟아오른다. 쓰고 있던 모자가 벗겨지고, 눈을 빗물이 때린다. 고개를 흔들고 한쪽 손으로 얼굴을 반쯤 가리며 오직 어두운 하늘색 아래 희미한 오색찬란한 빛을 따라간다. 비바람이 세차게 불고, 이미 몸이 젖어 있어 무게가 더해진 탓에 속도가 잘 나지 않는다. 대체 어디서부터 나온 힘인지 모를 듯한 기세로 날갯짓을 한다. 어느새 가까워지는가 싶던 풍선이 또 휙 휩쓸린다. 이리저리 흔들리는 바람 속에서 룬 마법으로 잡아보려고 하지만 공식을 제대로 쓸 수가 없다. 좁혀질 듯 말 듯한 거리에서 무지갯빛 모양새가 어른거린다. 거칠게 내리는 빗물에 날개도 거의 젖어 가 움직임이 불안정해진다.

콰과광—퍼엉—

하늘에서 흰색 깃털로 싸인 몸뚱아리 하나가 소용돌이를 그리며 떨어져 내린다.

파앗—

“엘리오!!!!”

“엘리오?!?! 리화 언니, 엘리오 괜찮아요???”

“풍선이…없어졌어…”

“엘리오!! 정신 차려봐!!”

“나는…그 위로…다시는…올라갈 수…”

“엘리오!? 괜찮은 거니?? 뭔가 웅얼거리고 있는 것 같긴 한데..”

“아, 아버지…저도…저것처럼…아버지처럼…사라지면…그러면…”

“티카! 일단 안으로 데려가야 할 거 같은데, 의원실이 어디니??”

“저쪽이요!!”

“그러면…아버지를 만날 수 있는..건가요?.......보고 싶어요…”

“일단 엘리오를 좀 업어야…응? 엘리오! 엘리오?! 눈 좀 떠 봐!!”

“엘리오?!?”


	10. Chapter 10

모리스는 룬 아카데미의 복도를 따라 출구를 향해 걷는다. 처음에 성큼성큼 걷던 걸음에 비하면 출구에 가까워지는 지금의 걸음은 거의 평소와 다름없을 정도로 느려져 있다.

샤를을 눈 앞에서 잃을 뻔하다니…

자신이 룬 수호자 실험 실패로 인해 사라졌을 때 샤를이 이런 기분이었을까? 지금까지 단 한번도 불안함이라던지, 초조함은 능력 없는 원숭이들이나 느끼는 감정이라고 생각했다. 뭐, 샤를 녀석이야 하도 이것저것에 감수성이 풍부한 놈이니 느껴 본 적이 있을지도 모르겠다고 생각하기도 했다. 그렇지만 이건…

치유마법에 있어서는 거의 실패한 적이 없는 그로서 누군가를 치유한다는 일이 그렇게 불안하고 자신 없는 적은 처음이었다. 예전과는 전혀 다른 혼에너지 환경에, 각종 재료나 약초의 힘도 충분히 빌릴 수 없다. 하지만 무엇을 해야지 완벽하게 치료할 수 있는지를 모르는 것에 대한 불안감보다, 자신이 성공하지 못하면 샤를을 잃어버리게 된다는 생각이 패닉을 불러왔다. 쓸데없는 사사로운 개인 감정 따위 눌러버리는 것은 그에게 아무 일도 아니라고 생각했는데, 치유 술식을 전개하면서도 심장 박동 소리를 뚜렷하게 들을 수 있을 정도였다.

진리를 추구하는 데에 있어서 보잘 것 없는 감정이나 기분은 저편으로 밀어 두어야 한다. 그리고 야심을 품고 도전하는 데 거리낌이 없어야 하며, 때로는 조금의 위험도 감수할 필요가 있다. 이건 그가 생명학파의 천재 학자로서 지금까지 지켜 온 신조 중 하나다. 아무리 그가 천재라 한들 모든 실험을 단 한번의 시도로 성공하는 것은 아니다. 전혀 예상치도 못했던 변수가 튀어나오는 것도 종종 있는 일이다. 그런데 왜 샤를에게 더 이상의 실험은 없다고 선포를 하고 뛰쳐나왔을까… 실험의 가능성에 대해 알려주고 이끈 건 자신이 아니었던가?

_젠장, 바보 같은 샤를 녀석이 일을 그르치지만 않았어도…_

모리스는 룬 아카데미 출구를 나서 휘파람 협곡 쪽으로 발걸음을 돌린다. 하늘에서 가만가만 비가 내리기 시작한다- _한동안 날씨가 맑기만 하더니 장마가 시작되려는 건가?_

정작 방을 뛰쳐나온 건 자신인데, 마음 한 편으로는 그래도 아들을 잃어버린 것이나 다름없는 샤를에게 너무 심하게 말하고 나온 건가 하는 생각이 든다. _조금 이따 다시 돌아가면 대충 다독여 줘야겠군. 일단 지금은 필요한 게, 근원의 씨앗 혼에너지를 보충하고, 악마의 덩굴에서…_

_잠깐._

실험은 이제 더 이상 없다고 자신이 방금 전에 직접 말하고 나오지 않았던가? _왜 휘파람 협곡에 와서, 다시 실험 증강 재료를 찾고 있는 거지…?_

_지금이라도 다시 아카데미로 돌아가야—_

모리스의 머릿속에 한 목소리가 피어오른다.

『그러니까 그렇게 울고만 있지 말란 말야, 이 바보야. 평생 연구만 해온 네가, 이런 문제에 닥쳤을 때 연구하려는 시도도 하지 않고 허송세월만 보내고 있을거야?』

아니야.  
이대로 가면, 어떤 변수가 생길지도 모르는데, 잘못하면—

『걱정이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없지, 네 아들 녀석이니까. 그래도 아직 일어나지도 않은 일을 그렇게까지 걱정하지 말라고? 참, 이런 것도 보면 정말 너답군…”』

…샤를을 정말로 잃어버릴 셈이냐?

『내 파트너가 이렇게 힘들어하는데, 어떻게 도와주지 않을 수 있겠어?  
안 그래? 파트너. 』

“흥…”

모리스는 휘파람 협곡 안쪽으로 발길을 재촉한다.

_좀 서둘러서 모을 재료는 다 모은 뒤에, 가서 샤를 상태나 좀 확인해 봐야겠어… 쳇… 뭐, 샤를 녀석이 걱정이라면 나 같은 천재가 좀 더 주의깊게 살펴보고 있으면 돼지. 어떻게라도 되겠어?_

생각해 둔 재료들의 혼에너지를 다 모은 모리스는 다시 아카데미 쪽으로 걸어가기 시작한다. 첫 시도때는 넣지 않았는데, 샤를을 치료하면서 본 이 세계의 혼에너지와 잘 맞을 것이라고 예상되는 재료들을 좀 더 가지고 왔다. 이것만 잘 활용하면 당장에라도 다시 실험을 해 볼 수도 있을 것이다. 샤를의 몸 상태나 엘리오의 상태도 확인해 봐야 하지만…

어느새 빗방울이 무척이나 거세져 있다. 자신이 직접 비를 맞는 건 아니지만, 비 때문에 이곳의 혼에너지가 흔들리기라도 한다면 일이 귀찮아지니 빨리 돌아가야겠다고 생각하며 발걸음을 재촉한다. 하늘을 바라보니 천둥번개가 치는 모양새가 심상치 않다.

콰과광—퍼엉—

아카데미의 보호 결계에 맞은 번개가 엄청난 천둥소리와 함께 스파크를 튀긴다. 순간 번쩍 하는 불빛에 모리스는 얼굴을 찡그린다.

흰색의 무언가가 하늘에서 낙하하는 것이 보인다.

잠깐, 저건 설마—


	11. Chapter 11

“엘리오!! 정신 차려..”

“티카, 우선 옮겨야 해! 어서!”

원장실 앞 복도에 추락한 엘리오를 안고 의원실로 뛰어가는 리화 씨와 티카가 멀어져 간다.

방금 그 번개는 강력하긴 했지만, 아카데미의 결계를 뚫진 못했다. 엘리오 역시 높이 날고 있긴 했지만 결계가 아무런 반응이 없던 걸 보면, 결계 밖으로 나가진 않았다. 즉 직접 번개에 맞은 것이 아니라, 나는 것이 점점 힘들어지고 있던 상황에서 천둥 소리에 놀라 추락한 것 뿐이다…

리화 씨는 동방 뿐만 아니라 모든 의료계를 통틀어도 가장 실력자 중 한 분이다. 엘리오가 단순히 충격파와 놀란 감정으로 인해 의식을 잃은 거라면 충분히 금방 치료하고도 남을 분이다. 걱정이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없지만…

_“어디 딴 데로 기어가지 말고 얌전히 여기 처박혀 있어.”_

모리스가 어디로 간 건지는 모르지만, 아마 엘리오를 보지 못했을 것이다. 쪽지를 남길 수 있는 것도 아니고, 아무런 말도 없이 사라져 버린다면 또 모리스를 걱정시키게 될까…

의원실은 여기서 그리 멀지 않다. 지금쯤이면 이미 도착했을 테고 리화 씨가 잘 돌봐주고 계실 거다.

샤를은 원장실 문 앞에서 초조하게 서서 입술을 물어뜯는다.

_“…이제 이 실험은 더 이상 없어.”_   
_“아버지처럼 사라지면…그러면…아버지를 만날 수 있는 건가요?......보고 싶어요…”_

두 사람의 목소리가 섞여서 샤를의 머릿속에 울린다. 아직도 이따금씩 치는 하늘의 천둥소리가 마치 두 목소리를 섞어내기라도 하듯이. 원장실 입구에서 괜히 제자리를 왔다갔다 하고 있는 샤를은 눈을 질끈 감고 귀와 머리를 감싼다.

_“하지만은 없어.”_   
_“아버지…”_

그만…

_“네가 또 실험을 했을 때 다시 그런 짓을 반복하지 않으리란 걸 어떻게 믿을 수 있지?”_   
_“나는…그 위로…다시는…올라갈 수…”_

제, 제발….  
그만…제발 그만…

저벅저벅…

익숙한 발걸음 소리에 샤를은 슬며시 눈을 뜬다. 검은 머리에 번뜩이는 듯한 붉은 눈. 그가 젊었을 적 항상 연구실에서 보아 왔던, 사고 이후로는 29년 동안 머릿속에서만 되새기던, 그리고 조금 전까지 다시 눈 앞에서 이야기하던 그 눈이다.

샤를은 떨리는 다리를 움직여 모리스가 걸어오는 쪽으로 걸어간다. 처음에는 천천히, 그러나 곧 점점 빨라지다 급기야는 휘청휘청 달리기 시작한다. 룬 아카데미에 있는 복도 치곤 꽤 긴 편인 그 복도의 중간쯤 되는 지점에서 두 발이 마주친다.

“샤—“

모리스가 채 샤를의 이름을 꺼내기도 전에 샤를은 바닥에 쓰러지다시피 주저앉아 모리스 앞에 무릎을 꿇는다. 방금 전까지 계속 만지작거리던 머리는 이미 풀린 채 헝클어져 있어 바닥을 향해 푹 숙인 고개 옆으로 흘러내린다. 두 손을 바닥에 짚어 지탱하는 어깨가 위아래로 흔들린다.

“야, 아니, 잠깐, 이게 무슨—“

“모, 모리스…”

앉지도 서지도 않은 어정쩡한 자세로 당황한 모리스의 모습을 아는지 모르는지, 샤를은 여전히 그대로 무릎을 꿇은 채 말을 더듬더듬 이어나간다.

“모리스…제발… 정말 미안해. 딱 한 번만, 더 기회를 줘… 너 말대로 이런 실험은 나 혼자만으로는 할 수 없어. 제발 딱 한 번만, 그 이상은 바라지도 않을게. 정말 미안해. 제발…”

“……”

_바로 대답이 돌아오지 않는 것을 보니 아직 화가 풀리지 않았거나, 들어줄 생각이 없는 것일까…모리스…_

그때 모리스가 슬며시 바닥에 앉는 소리가 들린다.

“…이 바보야…”

거의 머리가 바닥에 닿을 듯한 샤를 앞에 모리스가 들고 있던 무언가를 내려놓는다.

_이건… 전에 모리스가 언급했던 후보군 재료들의—_

모리스의 손이 샤를의 얼굴을 가리고 있는 헝클어진 은빛 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘긴다. 그새 또 울먹거리고 있던 참이라 약간 눈이 빨개진 금빛 눈동자의 눈이 붉은 눈동자와 마주친다.

“재료만 원장실, 아니 네 방에 놔두고 의원실로 찾으러 가려고 했는데, 네 아들 녀석은 괜찮은 거냐? 이건 내가 마저 갖다 놓을 테니, 지금이라도 가 보지 그래?”

“……”

자신을 커다란 울먹이는 눈으로 쳐다보는 샤를의 얼빠진 표정이 재밌다는 듯 모리스가 피식 웃는다. 그리곤 앞에 놓인 재료를 조금 옆쪽으로 치운 뒤 아직도 몸이 떨리고 있는 샤를을 가만히 안아 준다. 샤를은 멍한 채로 그 자리에서 굳어 있다.

“흥… 아무리 내가 좀 거칠게 말을 하긴 했다만, 나를 너무 모르는 것 아니야? 내가 고작 실패 한 번 했다고 너한테 있어 이렇게 중요한 실험을 내팽겨칠 사람으로 보이는 거냐? 이렇게까지 하는 걸 보니 내가 그것 잠깐 없는 동안 별의별 생각을 다 했겠군그래…”

“모, 모리스..흐흑..고마워…진심으로…”

“아이고, 참나. 그래, 울어라 울어. 정말 닭살 돋는 말만 하는군…”

말은 그렇게 하지만 모리스의 목소리에선 가시는 커녕 오히려 부드러움만 묻어 난다. 샤를은 그대로 계속 등을 토닥여 주면서 안고 있는 모리스에게 기대 기어코 또 울음을 터뜨리고야 만다. 다만 조금 다른 점은, 이 눈물에 담긴 감정은 단순한 슬픔이 아닌 기쁨과 고마움이 섞여 있었다는 점일 것이다.

한동안 그렇게 뭉쳐 있던 두 사람은 함께 재료를 들고 원장실까지 옮긴 뒤 의원실로 향한다.


	12. Chapter 12

그날 밤 의원실에서 잠든 엘리오의 옆에 샤를과 모리스가 다시 서 있다. 모리스가 준비해 온 재료들이 짧은 모의 실험에서 상당한 효과를 보이기도 했고, 엘리오의 혼에너지도 리화 씨의 치료로 인해 상당히 안정적인 상태였다. 샤를은 혹시 가능하다면 엘리오가 동방으로 떠나기 전인 지금 바로 실험을 할 수 있을지 물었고, 모리스는 간단한 확인 이후 가능할 것 같다고 대답해 어찌 보면 갑작스럽게 실험을 재개하게 된 것이다.

“샤를, 다시 한 번 말하지만, 또 그런 멍청한 짓 하기만 해봐.”

“알았어, 꼭 조심할게. 너에게 진심으로 약속했으니까…”

“훗, 당연한 소리를…”

이미 엘리오가 정신을 잃은 지 오래라 실험 준비가 끝났을 때 이미 혼에너지가 상당 부분 풀러져 있는 상태였다. 샤를은 전번에의 실수를 반복하지 않기 위해 정신을 가다듬는다. 옆에 서 있는 모리스도 저번보다는 좀 더 가까운 곳에서, 그러나 방해되지 않을 정도의 거리를 유지하면서 혼에너지 흐름을 관찰한다.

“모의 실험대로 네가 먼저 연결에 성공한다면 내가 혼에너지 안정화 상태를 확인한 뒤에 따라 들어갈거야. 알았지?”

“그래. 연결에 성공하면 신호를 줄게. ”

“그럼 조금 기다렸다가… 이제 거의 다…”

샤를의 머릿속에 이런저런 생각이 교차한다. 제대로 성공할 수 있을까? 엘리오는 조금 전에 왜 그렇게 날고 있던 걸까…엘리오와 혹시라도 만나게 된다면, 어떤 말을 해 주어야 할까… 아니지. 지금은 일단 실험에 집중해야 해.

“조금만 더… 샤를, 지금이야!”

연습해 둔 술식을 전개하고 혼에너지가 흔들린다. 순간 샤를의 눈 앞이 하얘지며 정신이 몽롱해진다.

“…여긴..?”

여긴 자신이 엘리오의 옛 물건들을 모아 놓은 창고인데… 어떤 형체를 따라 보이는 시선이 옮겨지고 어렴풋이 몇 가지 물건을 만져 본다. 보호 룬이 새겨진 사파이어 목걸이부터, 복사해 모아 놓은 엘리오의 상장 파일, 입구 쪽에 있던 풍선까지…

_그래, 그 풍선을 쫓아 올라가던 거였구나…_

비바람을 뚫고 올라가던 중, 천둥 소리, 그리고 추락.

그리고는 주변 환경이 전부 사라진다. 남은 건 흰색 바탕, 그리고…

“엘리오!!”

“……으음…”

“엘리오!!! 아, 잠시만, 일단 모리스에게 신호를 보내 놓고…”

샤를은 작은 술식을 손에 그려 신호를 보낸다. 그리고는 둥둥 공중에 떠 있는 엘리오에게 다가가 부드럽게 깨워 본다. 이름을 부르며 몸을 살짝 흔들자 이내 엘리오의 눈이 떠진다.

“……아버지?!?!?”

벌떡 일어선 엘리오는 믿기지 않는다는 듯 위아래로 샤를을 훑어 본다. 샤를은 그런 엘리오가 안쓰러우면서도 드디어 다시 이야기를 나누게 되었다는 생각에 가슴이 터져나갈 듯한 기쁨을 느낀다.

“아, 아버지, 아버지—“

“엘리오…”

멍하니 샤를을 훑어 보던 엘리오가 이내 샤를의 품으로 뛰어들어온다. 그리고는 꽉 조이는 듯한 느낌이 들 정도로 샤를을 세게 껴안는다.

“엘리오, 나의 아들아, 정말 보고 싶었어. 내가 너무 미안하구나…”

“이게 꿈이 아니라고 해 주세요. 저도 아버지처럼 사라진 건가요? 그래서 지금 아버지를 만나고 있는 건가요?”

샤를은 이미 몸이 떨리고 있는 엘리오에게서 살짝 떨어져 눈을 맞춘다. 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 엘리오를 바라보는 샤를의 눈에는 안쓰러움과 안타까움이 스며들어 있다.

“미안하구나, 엘리오… 이제 더 이상 이렇게 말고는 만날 수가 없어서…”

“……”

“우선 네게 전하고 싶은 말이 있단다…”

“…아니요! 하지 마세요..!”

순간 반사적으로 엘리오가 자신을 밀쳐 내자 샤를은 깜짝 놀란다.

“엘리오..?”

“어, 어머니도, 그 깃펜에 남겨 두신 전언에서 제게 전할 말이 있다고 하시곤! 그저 제게 또 다른 의문점, 또 다른 문젯거리만 하나 만들어 주시고… 그리고는… 다시 떠나셨잖아요…그러지 마세요…”

엘리오의 목소리가 심하게 떨린다. 이에 대답하는 샤를의 목소리와 엘리오 중 누구의 목소리가 더 떨리는지는 비교할 수 없을 것이다.

“그렇다면… 네가 하고 싶은 말이 있니? 내 말을 할 수 있는 시간도 지금뿐이지만, 네가 들려주고 싶은 말을 들어주는 것도 지금뿐이구나…”

“……!”

엘리오는 예상치 못한 대답에 숙이고 있던 고개를 번쩍 든다. 잠시 멍하니 벌어져 있던 입은 이내 중얼거리듯 질문 하나를 뱉어 낸다.

“오늘 창고에서 봤던 풍선… 잃어버렸어요. 그것 말고도 아버지도, 그리고 앞으로 또 무엇을 잃게 될지 모르는데… 아버지, 저는 언제쯤 그 위로 올라갈 수 있나요? 그렇게 위로 올라가는 게 힘든 일이라면… 이제 그만 포기하면 안 되는 걸까요… 더 이상 또 잃고 싶지 않아요…”

“엘리오…”

“이런, 내가 너무 감정적인 순간에 끼어드는 건가?”

샤를과 엘리오의 시선이 모두 옆쪽으로 옮겨 간다. 희미한 미소를 띄고 있는 모리스가 걸어와 샤를 옆에 선다.

“아, 엘리오, 이쪽은—“

“디트리히 교수님…”

“이미 알고 있네? 이렇게 직접 인사하는 건 처음이구나, 엘리오.”

모리스의 등장에 엘리오의 표정이 매우 옅은 미소가 떠오른다.

“안녕하세요… 꼭 한 번쯤 뵙고 싶었는데.”

그렇게 인사말을 건넨 엘리오는 다시 고개를 숙인다. 모리스가 엘리오의 몸에 있을 때를 생각하는 걸까…

잠깐 동안 흐르는 침묵을 모리스가 깨고 나선다.

“뭐, 너희 둘 다 생각을 정리할 시간이 좀 필요해 보이니 내가 먼저 대답해 주도록 하지.”

“응..?”

“엘리오가 나한테 물어보고 싶다던 것 말이다.”

“아..”

엘리오가 샤를에서 모리스, 다시 샤를을 바라본다.

“아버지가… 어떤 사람인지… 교수님이라면 분명…”

“샤를이 사적인 상황에서 어떤 사람인지 궁금하다고 했지? 딱 한 마디로 잘라서 말해 주마. 이 샤를 녀석은 바보다.”

“응? 잠깐, 모리스, 너 정말—“

“…네?”

“둘 다 끝까지 좀 들어라, 어? 샤를은 내가 아는 한, 나를 제외한 모든 사람들 중에서 가장 능력 있는 룬술사다. 근데 이 녀석이 가까운 사람한테만은 참 바보란 말야. 뭐 사실, 너도 알다시피, 가끔 행동하는 걸 보면 나사 하나가 빠진 것처럼 걸어다니기도 하잖아?”

모리스의 장난기 어린 말에 엘리오가 키득거린다. 샤를은 굳어 있던 엘리오가 조금 풀어진 것 같아 다행이라고 생각한다.

“바보들은 자기가 누군지, 자기 옆에 있는 사람이 누군지 까먹거나 모르기도 하지. 룬 공식은 그렇게 잘 알고 있으면서도 주변 사람이 누가 있는지 누굴 챙겨야 하는지도 잊어버리는 게 샤를이다. 맞지 않아?”

모리스의 말을 잠자코 듣고 있는 샤를은 하필이면 아들 앞에서 그런 말을 하는 모리스가 서운하면서도 반박은 할 수 없어 고개를 숙인다. 엘리오는 엘리오대로 복잡미묘한 표정으로 모리스와 샤를을 쳐다본다. 모리스만이 자신만만한 듯한 특유의 미소를 지으며 말을 잇는다.

“그렇지만, 바보이기 때문에 주변 사람한테 제일 솔직할 수 있는 것도 샤를이다. 주로 사람이란 친한 관계에 있어도 자신한테 무엇이 유리한지 저울질하고, 이용하기도 하지. 속마음을 숨기고 표정으론 전혀 다른 모습을 보여주기도 하고. 적어도 샤를은 억지로 그렇게 해야 하는 상황이 아니라면 자기 옆에 있는 사람을 대할 때 그렇게 하진 않는다. 바보라서 그런 거 어떻게 해야 하는지 모르거든. “

“아니, 음…”

“하하. 뭐, 진지하게 연구할 때만 아니라면 감정에 솔직한 것도 나쁘진 않지? 도와 달라고 하면 진심으로 도와주고, 기쁠 땐 기쁘다고 슬플 땐 슬프다고 말하는 게 괜한 눈치싸움보다 낫잖아? 물론 때론 좀 귀찮을 때도 있지만… 흥, 엘리오 네가 샤를이 이쪽으로 온 걸 발견한 때부터, 지금까지 61살이나 먹은 늙은이가 뭘 그리 아기처럼 울어대는지…”

“모리스, 부끄럽게 그런 말은 꼭 안 해도 되잖아…”

“난 엘리오의 질문에 대답을 해 준 것뿐이라고? 틀린 말은 아니잖아?”

“그래도…”

“어쨌든 결론은, 그렇게 머리가 좋으면서도 바보인 샤를이라, 네가 필요할 때 가장 의지할 수 있는 것도 샤를이란 소리였다. 다른 사사로운 이해관계 따위 따지지 않고 진심으로 너를 위한 말만 해 줄 거거든. 내가 준비한 대답은 여기까지. 답변이 됐나?”

모리스의 말을 끝까지 들은 엘리오의 눈이 심하게 흔들린다. 표정도 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 건지 읽을 수 없을 정도로 복잡하다.

“감사합니다…디트리히 교수님.”

엘리오가 고개를 숙이고 잠깐 침묵하다 다시 샤를과 눈을 마주친다. 무언가 간절히 찾고 있는 것 같은 눈. 샤를은 이 아이가 무엇을 바라보고 있는지 쉽사리 알아채지 못한다.

“아버지… 그럼 지금이라도… 제가 물어도 정말 진심으로 대답해 주실 건가요?”

“그럼, 물론이지. 뭐든지 물어보려무나.”

“……비가 너무 많이 내려서 날개가 젖어버렸어요.”

“…?”

“… 다시는 젖고 싶지 않아요. 또 무언가를 잃고 싶지도 않은데… 저, 다시 날 수 있을까요…?”

잠시 멍하니 있던 샤를은 그 순간 엘리오가 무엇을 바라고 있는지 직감했다. _그래, 그런 거였구나. 내가 지금까지 해 주지 못했던 말…_

“엘리오, 그 풍선은 아직 사라지지 않았단다.”

“네? 하, 하지만… 그건 분명…”

“하늘이 다시 맑아지면 네 눈 앞에 다시 나타날 거야. 그때 날아올라 붙잡으면 다시 네 곁으로 돌아올 거야.”

“……”

“날개는 말리면 언제든 다시 날 수 있잖니? 아버지는 네가 그 어떤 깃털 일족, 아니 네가 아는 그 무엇보다 높이 날 수 있을 거라고 믿는단다. 내가 지금까지 알아왔던 엘리오는, 충분히 그러고도 남을 만큼 뛰어난 아이거든.”

샤를이 그렇게 말하며 엘리오의 머리를 쓰다듬자 엘리오가 떨리는 손으로 샤를의 팔을 잡는다. 엘리오의 몸이 흔들린다. 그 순간 그들이 있는 공간의 혼에너지도 같이 흔들리기 시작한다.

“안 돼, 엘리오가 깨어나고 있어! 시간이 얼마 안 남았어…”

모리스가 주변을 둘러보며 상황을 파악한다. 샤를도 혼에너지의 변화를 눈치채곤 서둘러 말을 잇는다.

“엘리오, 아버지와 약속 한 가지를 해 주겠니?”

“…무슨 약속인가요?”

“네가 날기 위한 준비를 하고 있을 때, 너무 나를 떠올리진 말아 줬으면 하는구나.”

“네?! 아니요, 그건, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있겠어요..?!”

“난 이미 흘러가는 시간 속 하나의 존재일 뿐이란다. 나를 기억해 주는 건 고맙지만, 그렇게 하면… 네가 날아오르는 데 방해가 될 지도 몰라.”

“아니요!!! 그렇지 않…”

공간이 더욱 크게 흔들린다. 모리스의 긴장한 기색이 역력해진다. 모리스의 눈짓을 본 샤를은 다시 자신의 팔 안에서 부들부들 떨고 있는 엘리오에게 시선을 돌린다.

“괜찮단다. 네가 날아오를 때부터 저 하늘 위를 날고 있을 때까지, 아버지는 항상 네 옆에 있을 거란다. 네가 날고 있을 땐 부드러운 바람으로 뒤에서 밀어 주도록 할게. 아버지는 엘리오가 나라는 한계선을 넘어서 원하는 곳까지 날아가 보길 바란단다.”

“……”

“네가 나를 잊고 있다고 해도 나를 그리워하지 않는 게 아니라는 걸 나도, 너도 잘 알잖니? 그리고, 아버지도 네 곁을 이렇게 떠나 있다고 해서 너를 사랑하지 않는 게 아니란다.”

“…!!!”

“네가 필요할 땐 언제든 다시 돌아올 거라고 약속할게. 실제로도… 혼에너지를 다시 안정화시키고 나서는 또 만날 수 있을 거니까…”

“아버지, 방금—“

“그러니 엘리오, 나와 약속해주겠니? 자유롭게 네가 원하는 만큼 날아보려무나. 아버지는 항상 여기서 응원하고 있을게.”

엘리오가 조그맣게 고개를 끄덕임과 동시에 공간이 크게 뒤틀려 셋의 몸이 공중에 떠오른다. 모리스가 다급하게 샤를의 팔을 잡는다.

“샤를, 더 늦으면 여기에 갇혀버릴 지도 몰라!”

“자, 잠깐, 아버지—“

엘리오가 다급하게 샤를의 옷깃을 잡는다. 그러나 쉽게 입을 떼지 못한다. 샤를은 부드럽게 엘리오의 손을 잡는다.

“꼭 지켜보고 있다 돌아올 거야. 내 아들아… 정말 사랑한다. Via Soul.”

“아, 아버지…”

샤를은 마지막으로 엘리오를 잠깐 품에 꼭 안는다. 그러곤 다시 떨어져 모리스와 함께 탈출 수식을 전개시킨다. 멍하니 있던 엘리오가 희미해지는 샤를과 모리스를 향해 있는 힘껏 소리친다.

“사랑해요… 아버지…”

샤를과 모리스가 다시 밖으로 튕겨져 나온다. 어질어질한 시야를 바로잡고 모리스가 샤를을 걱정스레 들여다본다.

“샤를, 괜찮아?”

“응…”

풀어져 있던 엘리오의 혼에너지가 다시 엘리오 안쪽으로 응집된다. 그와 함께 엘리오도 점차 뒤척거린다.

“…고마워.”

떨리지만 부드러운 목소리로 샤를이 내뱉은 그 말은 아마 그의 곁에 있는 두 사람 모두에게 하는 말이었을 것이다.

“리화 언니, 엘리오가 깨어난 것 같아요!”

“그래? 어디 보자, 엘리오! 내 말 들리니?”

“……리화 누나? 티카?”

“엘리오! 다행이다, 네가 갑자기 하늘에서 떨어져 내려서 얼마나 걱정했는데! 그래도 리화 언니가 제때 붙잡았어! 리화 언니의 기맥술, 정말 효과 좋은가 봐요!”

“결계 때문에 직접 번개에 맞은 건 아니라서 다행이었어. 그랬다면… 어휴…”

“……”

“..?”

“엘리오, 갑자기 왜 그래?”

“흐흑…큭…흐윽…”

“에, 엘리오!! 왜 갑자기 우는 거니…”

“에에, 장례식 때도, 엘리오가 한 번도 울지 않았었는데…”

“…꿈을 꿨어요…”

“그래? 아, 그럼…혹시…”

“네… 그냥 꿈일 뿐이에요. 갑자기 걱정 끼쳐드려 죄송합니다.”

“너무 펑펑 울길래 걱정했는데, 그나마 다행이네… 엘리오, 그런데 너 정말로 내일 출발할 수 있겠어? 아니면 티카만 데리고 가거나, 지금이라도 다른 학생에게 부탁해 볼까…”

“…아니요, 제가 갈 수 있어요. 너무 번거롭게 해 드려서 죄송합니다…”

“정말이니? 뭐, 네가 그렇다면야… 샤를도 너도 그렇게 말하는데… 그럼 일단 지금은 아직 밤이니 조금 더 쉬어. 티카나 내가 깨워 줄게.”

“아, 저, 혹시…”

“?”

“원장실 가서… 있을 수 있을까요?”

“네가 원한다면, 내가 그렇게 하지 말라고 할 순 없지?”

“네, 감사합니다…”


	13. Chapter 13

_딸깍, 딸깍—_

“음.. 이렇게 하는 게 맞겠지?"

아침부터 원장실에는 룬 도구 조작 소리가 울려퍼진다. 원장실로 엘리오를 깨우러 가던 티카는 무슨 소리인가 싶어 궁금하면서도 눈치를 보며 조심스럽게 문을 연다.

“어…엘리오, 일어나 있네?”

“아, 티카! 어, 조금 일찍 일어났어. 혹시 괜찮으면 이것 좀 잠깐 봐줄래?”

“응, 뭔데?”

티카가 원장실 안으로 들어가자 바닥에 엘리오가 앉아 무언가를 만지작거리고 있다. 가까이 다가가서 보니…

“올빼미 알? 올빼미호랑 같이 없어진 거 아니었어?”

“응, 올빼미호는 찾아봐도 안 보이는데, 이건 남아 있더라고. 그, 내가 이 목걸이의 버튼을 누르면 올빼미 알이 이 목걸이의 혼에너지를 추적해서 날아오게 하고 싶은데, 혹시 이렇게 하는 게 맞는지 봐줄 수 있어?”

“아, 올빼미 알이랑 연결되는 기기를 늘리려는 거야? 그런 거라면 이 티카 슈발리에가 전문이지! 어디 보자…”

티카는 엘리오가 넘겨 준 목걸이와 올빼미 알을 살펴본다. 푸른색 사파이어 결정이 박혀있는 작은 펜던트가 달려 있는 목걸이다. 그런데 줄 색이 약간 다른 걸 보니, 원래 짧은 줄이었는데 길게 이어 붙인 건가 하고 궁금증이 생기지만 금새 잊어버린다.

“우와, 완벽한 걸? 역시 엘리오야!”

“하하, 고마워. 대충 되는 것 같긴 했는데, 그래도 더 확실하게 확인을 받으면 좋을 것 같아서.”

“응! 아, 리화 언니가 이제 조금 있으면 출발한다니까 짐 챙겨서 내려와!”

“응, 곧 갈게!”

티카의 발소리가 복도 끝으로 멀어져 간다. 긴장이 풀어진 엘리오는 어젯밤에 계속 올빼미 알과 씨름하다가 지친 기색이 역력하다. 부은 눈을 비비고 하품을 한 뒤 엘리오는 나갈 채비를 한다.

짐을 다 챙기고 간단히 세수를 하고 나온 엘리오는 빠뜨린 것이 없는지 방을 둘러본다. 기숙사에 있던 짐은 진작에 챙겨 놓았으니 원장실에서만 확인하면 된다. 꼼꼼히 확인하며 놓친 물건이 없는 것을 확인하자 엘리오는 품속에 손을 넣어 어젯밤에 작성한 편지를 꺼낸다. 마지막으로 목걸이와 올빼미 알 사이에 이어진 혼에너지 흐름을 확인하곤 원장실 창문을 연다. 올빼미 알에 편지를 묶은 엘리오는 그대로 하늘에 올빼미 알을 날려보내고 멀어지는 화려한 룬도구를 쳐다본다.

_아버지께._

_안녕하세요, 아버지. 엘리오에요._

_어제 아버지를 꿈속에서 봤어요. 아, 모리스 디트리히 교수님도요. 처음 뵙는데도 교수님께서 부드럽게 대해주셨어요. 혹시 같이 계시다면 대신 감사 인사 전해주세요._

_꿈속에 아버지가 나오다니, 저도 정말 아버지가 그립긴 한가 봐요. 웬만해서는 잘 꿈을 꾸지도 않는데. 신기하게 유독 어젯밤 꿈은 마치 진짜 일어난 것처럼 느껴지네요._

_어제 아버지와 약속을 하나 했어요. 아버지께서, 제게 아버지를 기억하지 말아달라고 부탁하셨어요. 처음에는 어떻게 그럴 수가 있나 하고 생각했는데, 차츰 생각해 보다 보니 아버지가 왜 그런 부탁을 하셨는지 알 것 같기도 해요. 아버지를 그리워하면서 눈물에만 젖어 있으면 말씀하신 대로 제가 꼭 해야 할 일을 할 수가 없겠죠._

_그래서 저도 아버지와 한 약속을 꼭 지킬 거에요. 아버지도 말씀하신 대로 제가 아버지를 떠올리지 않고 있다고 해서 아버지를 그리워하지 않는 건 아니니까요. 사실 아직도 아버지와 하지 못한 일들, 아버지께 드리지 못한 말들이 많아서 너무 아쉬워요. 하지만 언젠가 저도 아버지 곁으로 가게 되면 그때 충분히 쌓여있는 것들을 풀어나갈 수 있겠죠?_

_그 전에 아버지와, 제 바람대로 날 수 있는 데까지 힘껏 날아보려고 해요. 아직 날개가 다 마르지는 않았어요. 하지만 곧 다시 날 수 있을 정도로 마를거고, 그 누구보다 강한 날개가 될 거에요. 그렇게 될 수 있도록 노력하겠어요._

_아직은 놓쳐버린 풍선을 찾지도 못했고, 저 하늘 끝까지 날아보지도 못했으니 아버지 곁으로 갈 시간은 아니겠죠? 그래도 아버지께서 돌아오신다고 했으니, 저는 여기서 기다리고 있을게요._

_원장실에 남아 있던 올빼미 알을 개조해서 예전에 아버지께서 제게 주셨던 목걸이에 연결되게 만들었어요. 아버지께서 사라지시고 나서 올빼미호도 사라졌으니, 분명 같이 데리고 가신 거겠죠? 이 올빼미 알에 제 편지를 이렇게 담아서 보낼게요. 그리고 제가 필요할 때 다시 올빼미 알을 부르면 그때는 아버지께서 제게 편지를 보내오실 거라고 믿어요._

_이제 곧 리화 누나, 티카와 함께 동방으로 떠날 거에요. 아버지가 믿고 제게 맡겨주신 임무, 꼭 자랑스러운 아들이 되어서 잘 수행하고 돌아오도록 하겠습니다._

_안녕히 계세요. Via Soul._

_아버지의 아들, 엘리오 올림_

눈이 부실 때까지 날아가는 올빼미 호를 쳐다보던 엘리오는 뭔가 뒤에서 따뜻한 것이 감싸는 듯한 감촉을 느낀다. 아무래도 햇빛 아래에서 계속 서 있어서 그런가 보다 하는 생각을 하며 서둘러 리화 누나와 티카가 기다리는 곳으로 발길을 재촉한다.

“이봐, 네 아들 녀석 꽤나 글을 잘 쓰는 걸?”

“하하하. 엘리오가 썼던 보고서들이 얼마나 상을 많이 탔었는데.”

“그래? 나중에 시간 될 때 한번 훑어 봐야겠군.”

“생명학파의 대천재가 직접 검토를 해 주려고? 후후, 엘리오가 알면 분명 기뻐하겠는걸..”

“그나저나, 우리도 지금은 슬슬 가자고?”

“응? 어딜?”

모리스가 환한 미소를 띄우고 샤를을 쳐다본다. 샤를의 얼굴에 지난 며칠간 드리워져 있던 그늘이 걷힌 것을 보고 속으로 만족감을 느낀다.

“같은 건 아니지만, 우리 실험이 성공했잖아?”

“그렇지, 그래서..? 아, 설마 벌써 또 다른 실험이라도 구상하고 있는 건 아니지..?”

“하하하. 뭐, 틀린 말은 아니야. 며칠 전에 그 녀석이 나를 알아보는 것 같이 반응하는 걸 보고, 연구해 보면 살아있는 것처럼 그 녀석과 소통할 수도 있지 않을까 싶긴 한데… 발자크 녀석이 그동안 어떻게 해 줬는지는 모르겠지만 그 녀석도 주인도 없이 29년동안 있던 것 아니냐? 그리고 어쩌면 걔를 통해 엘리오나 다른 사람이랑 통신이 될 수 있을지도 모르고… 하지만 내가 생각하고 있는 대답은 그건 아니야. ”

“참, 너도 정말 여전해, 모리스. 성공하자마자 또 다른 연구를 생각해 내다니.. 하여간, 그럼 뭘 생각하고 있는 건데?”

“아 그렇지. 네게는 벌써 29년이나 지난 일이라 까먹어 버린 거냐? 내가 실험이 성공하면 뭘 하자고 했는지 기억 안나?”

순간 어리둥절해 있던 샤를의 표정에 서서히 정답을 찾은 듯한 미소가 번진다. 두 친구는 웃으면서 말을 주고받으며 발걸음을 재촉한다.

“엘리오! 여기야!”

“늦어서 죄송합니다…응? 저기, 이건 저번에 그 룬마차보다 좀 더 큰 것 같은데…”

“아, 맞아. 원래는 동방연방까지 가면서 밤에는 중간중간 있는 여객에 들려서 쉬면서 가려고 했는데, 일정이 너무 늦춰지는 바람에 밤에도 이동해야 할 것 같아서. 저번 건 4인용이고, 이건 6인용인데… 원래는 한 사람당 의자 2개씩 3줄을 생각했었는데, 부탁하고 나서 보니 3개씩 두 줄인 마차가 와서 좀 당황스럽지만… 뭐, 어차피 밤에 가는 동안 한 사람은 앞에서 운전하면서 지켜봐야 할 테니 상관은 없겠다.”

“그렇군요…”

“엘리오, 여기 와서 앉아 봐! 엄청 푹신해!”

“어? 어어..”

엘리오는 짐을 넣고 나서 티카에게 이끌려 마차 안으로 들어간다.

“출발할 땐 내가 먼저 운전할 테니, 너희 둘은 안에서 쉬고 있으렴.”

“네, 리화 언니! 고마워요! 엘리오, 내가 앞줄에 앉아도 돼지?”

“어, 그럼 내가 뒷줄에 앉을게!”

엘리오는 뒷줄에 앉아 창가에 머리를 슬쩍 기댄다. 의자가 정말 푹신해서 잘 때 편히 잘 수 있을 것 같기는 하다. 어젯밤 제대로 자지 못한 엘리오는 이내 스르르 눈을 감는다.

“자, 출발한다!”

룬 아카데미에 서 있던 커다란 룬마차가, 뒷줄에 두 명의 특별 손님을 태운 채로 천천히 움직이기 시작한다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!  
> After chapter 14, and after I woke up from the shock of Charle and Morris' deaths (ToT) , I felt the need to give them my own happy ending...  
> I hope the three of them can be happy in time..!
> 
> +Comments are big encouragements to me :D


End file.
